L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions
by Black Memoria
Summary: Il est d'usage de croire que si les choses que l'on veut faire avec une intention louable sont mal exécutées, cela produit une catastrophe. Qui peut nous damner. Et cela même jusqu'à l'éternité. C'était pour ça, que Rhadamanthe et Kanon s'étaient interdits de briser les règles qu'ils avaient mises en place. Afin de ne jamais dépendre de l'un de l'autre.
1. Règle n1

**Règle n°1 – Pas de baisers.**

 **L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions…**

C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. Et jusqu'à présent, ça c'était toujours avéré vrai. Et l'enfer, il le connaissait bien pour s'y être rendu. D'ailleurs, lui-même avait tous les défauts du monde et était épris de liberté. S'il s'agissait de vouloir faire bien actuellement, il ne parvenait pas à rester l'enfant sage, et accessoirement à la disposition d'Athéna, qu'il devrait être.

Parce que l'Enfer, il y était retourné. Ce n'était peut-être pas une obsession. Sans doute une sentence. Etrange sentence.

Il était une prison, au même titre que son regard mordoré était une délivrance. De hargne, de haine et de mépris. Jamais Kanon n'avait pu détester à ce point. Ou alors s'il avait eu un ennemi par le passé… c'était bien vite oublié en comparaison.

L'ex Marina ne savait pas exactement les raisons pour lesquelles il était allé en enfer, en direction de la chambre du juge. Qui l'avait respecté, traité comme un chevalier d'Athéna, qu'il était, et considéré comme un redoutable ennemi. Ce qui était, de leur point de vue respectif, encore le cas.

Malgré le traité qui avait été signé dans la secrète entente. Un spectre n'était jamais rien d'autre qu'un spectre.

Rhadamanthe n'était jamais qu'un spectre. A ses yeux, le pire de tous. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du blond, le poing tendu dans les airs à se demander s'il allait vraiment frapper, il ne parvenait plus à savoir pourquoi il y était. Il ne savait pas non plus que sa présence, aussi faible soit-elle, avait facilement été détectée par l'autre. Qui attendait derrière cette porte, poings serrés.

-Qu'es-tu venu chercher ?

Pourtant conscient que le Wyvern ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il était, le gémeau ne laissa pas passer sa mine surprise, se contentant de froncer les sourcils en laissant son bras tomber le long de son corps.

Plusieurs options se présentaient à lui, sans savoir laquelle était la pire. Aucune excuse, aucune raison. Sans doute cette de revoir le fureur dans le regard doré, ressentir encore la haine couler dans ses veines comme un véritable poison. Savoir ce qu'il en était de leur ressentiment après ce soi-disant pacte entre leur Déesse et Hadès.

Après quelques secondes de rapide réflexion, Kanon avait décidé qu'il était sûrement plus sage de ne pas répondre. Et l'agacement du juge était palpable, ne manquant pas de faire bouillir son sang. C'était donc ça, cette fichue adrénaline. C'était ce qu'il recherchait désespérément. Ce qu'il attendait, ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

Rattaché à quelque chose. Dépendant d'une force brutale. Dans cette liberté qui l'emprisonnait.

Rhadamanthe était un bel enfoiré. Plus que de le rattacher à la Terre, il le rattachait aux Enfers. Rhadamanthe était tout ce qu'il avait recherché, cette dépendance qu'il n'avait trouvé nulle part ailleurs. C'était pour cette raison qu'il le haïssait du plus profond de son être.

Il ne l'avait pas encore revu depuis tout ce temps, pas une seule fois. Mais parmi tous ceux qui auraient pu lui donner mille et une raisons de devenir plus « mature », il fallait que ce soit ce spectre qui lui fasse comprendre, inconsciemment, que tout être dépendait de quelque chose.

La haine, la méfiance, le trouble, la rage, la hargne, la colère. L'obsession.

Alors oui, quand le blond ouvrit la porte, tournant simplement le dos pour le laisser passer –sans comprendre la raison de son geste-, Kanon n'avait su se dire qu'une seule chose. L'Enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions. Il lui avait apprit une chose qu'il avait toujours recherchée… en compagnie de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus dans l'univers.

-Je te repose la question encore une fois. Qu'es-tu venu chercher ?

-Je voulais juste savoir ce que les spectres pensaient de cette alliance.

-Tu n'es pas un allié, tu n'en seras jamais un.

La réponse avait été dite d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la réplique. Toujours aussi distant et froid. La réputation de Rhadamanthe n'était plus à faire, il ne fallait s'attendre à rien qu'un être détaché, méfiant. Horripilant.

Le sang de Kanon n'avait fait qu'un tour, et pourtant, il ressentait cette profonde satisfaction à être considéré comme son ennemi. C'était même tellement poignant qu'il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait avant de se rendre compte que ça lui plaisait. Cette relation conflictuelle, sans doute mortelle. Il se fustigea mentalement d'avoir été heureux d'avoir une place de telle envergure pour le Wyvern.

D'une poigne plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonnée il avait saisit l'épaule du juge pour le retourner afin qu'il se fasse face. Et ce qu'il avait vu dans son regard ambre lui avait plu. Cette colère, ce dégoût. Kanon en voulait plus encore.

Il pouvait voir dans son regard briller l'envie de le réduire à néant à la seconde même. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait fait entrer dans son antre ?

-Et toi, que recherches-tu ?

-C'est toi qui est venu à moi, Kanon du Dragon des mers.

-C'est toi qui m'a laissé entrer. Nous recherchons la même chose.

-Ne me… compare pas à toi.

D'un geste vif du bras il dégagea celui de son vis-à-vis fronçant les sourcils. Kanon l'imita rapidement, ses sens s'enflammait, leurs cosmos réagissaient de la plus brutale des façons. Ils savaient, ils avaient compris dans cet échange visuel, qu'ils devaient se détruire.

Rhadamanthe claqua sa langue contre son palais. Kanon était un bel enfoiré. L'un et l'autre savait parfaitement ce qu'ils recherchaient. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se comprennent sur ce point ? Ceci dit… ça n'aurait jamais été aussi attrayant s'il avait s'agit d'un spectre.

Le fait qu'un chevalier saint d'Athéna se tienne devant lui le gonflait de rage. Se fusillant l'un l'autre du regard, ils semblaient chacun chercher une faille, une brèche pour passer à l'attaque. Ils pouvaient tout deux constater les poings serrés, cette fureur dans le regard, ce besoin physique de s'en prendre à l'autre.

C'était sans doute inutile. Kanon desserra les poings. Avec sa chance… ça allait déclarer une prochaine guerre sainte. Imaginant sans souci la réaction de sa Déesse en apprenant qu'un de ses saints étaient allé chercher des noises à un juge des Enfers… Il préféra se contenter du peu de hargne dont il avait pu s'imprégner.

-Qu'est-ce que t..!

Kanon n'avait pu ressentir aucun changement dans le cosmos du spectre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde d'être énervé contre l'ex marina. Aussi, il n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier l'imiterait en empoignant avec force son épaule pour le fixer un instant dans les yeux et le frapper sans retenue.

Le coup avait été rapide et incisif, sous la surprise, le gémeau avait eu du mal à reprendre son équilibre, mais il n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour lui rendre la pareille, le faisant à peine bougé. Pourtant Rhadamanthe ne pensa pas une seule fois qu'il avait l'avantage. Et lui qui avait pour habitude de ne pas frapper sans raison sentait son sang bouillir un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

-Enfoiré !

Cependant, Kanon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire à quel point il était respecté en tant qu'ennemi. Là où n'importe qui l'aurait frappé dans le dos, le Wyvern avait prévenu de son attaque en le forçant à lui faire face. Ca avait le don de l'énerver d'être reconnaissant face à ce geste qu'il jugeait de fair-play.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en attaquant un chevalier d'Athéna ?

-Que cherches-tu en venant dans la chambre d'un spectre ?

Leurs questions étaient toutes deux légitimes. Mais aucune réponse ne vint. A chacun d'avouer ou non le fait qu'il avait attendu ce moment, recherché sans relâche cette haine incommensurable qui les avait fait se sentir si vivant au sein d'une guerre qui les avait détruits.

Rhadamanthe avait beau avancer vers le gémeau, en aucun cas il ne cédait. Leur combat était ainsi, il s'était déjà entamé et tout deux savaient qu'ils ne lâcheraient rien.

Kanon le jugeait du regard, attrapant le poignet de l'anglais quand sa main se pressa avec une force toute mesurée contre la gorge de l'ex marina, emprisonnant dans sa poigne des mèches turquoise.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu me lâches… Râla le gémeau d'une voix sifflante.

-Je crains que tu ne sois pas en état de parler, chevalier d'Athéna.

-Rhadamanthe…

Le spectre inspira profondément, il savait parfaitement que le gold saint pouvait se défendre. Qu'il ne suffisait de presque rien pour qu'il l'envoie balader assez loin pour sortir d'ici indemne. Mais il ne bougea pas, il ne faisait rien. Ca l'agaçait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il n'était pas en attente d'un coup porté, il n'attendait pas grand-chose d'ailleurs. Cette simple main sur son poignet, sa voix presque éteinte par la pression de sa main… Lui-même non plus n'était pas certain des réponses qu'il avait espérées en voyant Kanon arriver –enfin. Et rien que le fait de savoir qu'il l'avait attendu suffisait à faire bouillir son sang davantage.

Le dos du gémeau avait touché le mur derrière lui, et sa main était remontée le long du bras jusqu'à l'épaule, enfonçant ses doigts derrière la clavicule pour le tirer vers lui sans retenir une seule fois sa force. Plaqué l'un contre l'autre, le souffle court de manquer d'air ou d'être trop énervé, ils se jaugeaient du regard.

L'atmosphère pesante et chaude les poussait à s'approcher encore de l'autre sans qu'aucun ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, quand bien même leurs volontés se battaient. Le corps n'y pouvait tout simplement rien.

La dualité avait toujours été au centre de leurs rencontres. Et ça n'avait jamais été autrement, même à ce moment où les lèvres du Wyvern s'étaient posées contre celle de son vis-à-vis ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre pour savoir qui en prendrait le dessus, ils savaient déjà qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas du désir urgent de l'autre, ne cherchant dans cet échange qu'à se satisfaire seul.

Personne n'aurait pu dire comment ils en étaient arrivés là. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas envie de connaître l'avis des autres. Aucun des deux ne voulait savoir quand est-ce que cette aversion avait pu se muer en attirance physique incontrôlable. Ca s'était déjà avéré vrai durant ce combat assassin qui avait eu lieu entre eux.

Kanon mordit avec force la lèvre du spectre pour le faire reculer sans manquer un grondement de fureur. Ce n'était pas simple de s'avouer que la seule et unique chose qu'il n'avait jamais recherché en venant ici était simplement ce désir animal, sauvage. Celui-là même qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre, qui faisait pulser son sang trop rapidement jusqu'à lui engourdir ses pensées. Il se sentait vivant. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait. A trop avoir frôlé la mort, à l'avoir vécue, il voulait juste profiter de cette vie qu'on lui avait de nouveau donnée. Il voulait vivre intensément.

-Rhada…-

-Ne dit pas mon nom. Trancha le concerné en profitant de cette séparation pour retirer leurs vêtements en toute hâte.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, autrement, l'ancien marina s'envolerait probablement. Les gestes respiraient la rapidité et la brutalité dans chacun d'eux. Les plus simples effleurements de doigts devenaient de longues griffures désordonnées. Les caresses d'un bout à l'autre du torse étaient juste une bataille de marquage.

Les règles semblaient s'instaurer peu à peu. Pendant que leurs corps échauffés se touchaient, se découvraient sans douceur. Le Wyvern râlait en sentant les morsures incendiaires, n'importe qui pourrait voir, et c'était hors de question que ça se passe ainsi.

-Ne marque pas où c'est visible.

-Fait de même… Râla Kanon en passant un ongle le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Peu à peu les règles simples, mais surtout à respecter, s'étaient instaurées. Pas de baisers. Pas de noms. Pas de marques visibles. Pas de douceur. Pas de mots affectueux… Alors les lèvres tièdes du spectre sur son cou n'étaient là que pour goûter la peau, la mordiller à peine pour en tester les limites.

Il n'y avait de résistance que pour la forme, l'un était aussi entreprenant que l'autre jusqu'à une certaine mesure. Complètement nus, leurs peaux chaudes se percutant dans des bruits secs, les gestes du gémeau se firent moins précipités. Plus… tremblant… ?

Rhadamanthe se lécha les lèvres, au risque de se faire des idées il lui semblait bien que cet homme qui d'ordinaire avait cet air si libre, si fier de l'être fut vierge. Ca le rendait fou. Fou de savoir qu'il lui arracherait cette chose si importante pour n'importe qui. Même s'il se rendait compte à quel point il avait envie de le posséder, de le marquer comme étant le sien. Le spectre voulait qu'il devienne son objet personnel. Son jouet. Son passe-temps.

Et sans doutes qu'ils ne cherchaient l'un dans l'autre que ce plaisir égoïste, charnel. Sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, ils étaient persuadés de pouvoir trouver cette plénitude que dans la présence charnelle de l'autre. S'ils ne s'étaient pas détestés… Non, c'était sans doute cette aversion qui faisait de ce rapport ce qu'il était. Passionnant, excessif. Excitant.

Les jambes interminables de Kanon étaient autour de ses hanches, elles s'y étaient posées de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit et le long râle de douleur qui était sorti de la bouche du turquoise l'avait sourire plus encore que ça n'était le cas.

-Enfoiré !

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois doux…

-Va te faire foutre.

-T'es mal placé pour dire ça.

Sachant pertinemment qu'une insulte viendrait après cette pique, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir contre son bassin déjà endolori. Brutalement, ne cherchant qu'un seul but celui de prendre son pied.

-Mmh !

Le bruit de leurs peaux qui claquaient le rendait fou. Et Rhadamanthe savait que sa position importait peu dans ce duel de corps. Quand bien même Kanon avait les ongles profondément enfoncés sur ses épaules, même si ses gémissements étouffés se mêlaient à des hoquets de plaisir pour tenter de se contenir, l'anglais ne pouvait que se dire que le chevalier d'Athéna était tout sauf soumis à son étreinte. Ca l'horripilait.

Ca le poussait à le pilonner brutalement, sans aucune retenue, lâchant tous deux des gémissements ressemblant davantage à des grondements rauques. Le Wyvern se repaissait de la chair du gémeau, plongeant inlassablement à l'intérieur de ce corps si chaud. Qui lui appartenait le temps de longues et incandescentes minutes.

Le temps les tenait en haleine, leurs lèvres si proches. Rhadamanthe tourna le visage afin que les lèvres de Kanon se retrouvent plaquées contre son cou. L'urgence de le posséder corps et âme le consumait et le plaisir voilait ses yeux. Sa force se perdait contre le corps puissant du gémeau.

-Haan ! Aah ! Là ! Encore !

L'envie de le frustrer était si puissante qu'il se demandait ce qui le retenait de le faire patienter encore, avant de comprendre que lui-même ne pouvait plus patienter un peu plus. La voix du chevalier d'Athéna était exquise et horripilante à la voix. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il se sente fier d'avoir provoqué un tel changement chez l'ex marina… mais il n'y pouvait rien. Alors il le fit taire.

Le gémeau mêlait ses doigts à l'épaisse chevelure blonde, prenant d'assaut les lèvres alors que l'orgasme le fauchait littéralement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'en se contractant autour du membre pulsant en lui, ils avaient joui dans le même instant. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son cœur résonnait dans un même rythme endiablé que celui de son amant détesté.

Ils cherchaient chacun la domination dans ce baiser, brisant la première règle encore une fois dans leur première fois. Leurs langues, à l'image de leurs dents, s'entrechoquaient. Et si ça n'avait pas été une épreuve de force pour prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre, ils auraient très bien pu croire que c'était la promesse d'une prochaine fois, d'un adieu qui n'en serait pas un. Pourtant, les règles étaient simples…

Rhadamanthe savait parfaitement ce qu'il en serait après cet échange. Kanon avait retrouvé terre, à chacun de retrouver son souffle. Ils ne s'étaient pas regardés une seule seconde, se rhabillant chacun de leur côté. Quand l'un tournait le visage, il ne voyait que la broussaille blonde, pire encore que d'habitude. Ou les mèches bleues qui cascadaient le dos qu'il devinait encore rouge du contact contre le mur rocailleux.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de revenir.

-J'y comptais bien.

L'ex marina n'était pas resté plus d'un quart d'heure. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlés et quand il s'était retrouvé seul, le spectre s'était allongé dans son lit qui était fait au carré. Si son corps était reposé de ce qu'il venait de se passer, son esprit ne cessait de bouillonner. Céder à l'ennemi si facilement… A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment lequel des deux avait prit l'avantage sur l'autre.

Les poings serrés sous son oreiller, derrière sa tête, il fronça les sourcils* en grondant faiblement. Ce qui était certain, c'était que l'enfer n'était jamais pire que quand ce maudit chevalier s'y trouvait.

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, et bienvenue sur le fandom de Saint Seiya, et plus particulièrement sur ma courte fiction « L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ». Qui aurait pu s'appeler aussi « The rules »._

 _Courte fiction, oui, puisque je vais juste m'amuser à détruire les règles une par une pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et qui de mieux que Rhadamanthe et Kanon pour se faire ? L'idée de base est un OS pour m'expérimenter dans ce pairing et la phrase « L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. ». Puis je me suis souvenue d'une image qui contient ces règles « Pas de baisers. Pas de noms. Pas de marques visibles. Pas de douceur. Pas de mots affectueux. » et j'ai trouvé ça sympa de l'ajouter._

 _Tout ça pour ne rien dire au final. Juste qu'elle comptera cinq chapitres, celui-ci inclut. J'espère que la lecture vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite._

 _Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais aucun profit d'aucune sorte sur cette fiction._

 _Black Memoria._


	2. Règle n2

**Règle n°2 – Pas de nom.**

 **Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même…**

Milo ne manquait pas de toupet. Ca faisait deux semaines déjà que Kanon se remuait les méninges, et son ami se moquait ouvertement de sa relation pour le moins ambiguë qui avait débuté avec le spectre. Pas dans le sens où il s'en fichait, ni pour être méchant, loin de là. Il trouvait juste marrant le fait que l'ex Marina semblait complètement perdu et décontenancé.

-Pourtant, tu y es retourné, non ?

-On n'a aucun échange…

-Sexuel, par contre…

-Milo…

La large main du scorpion se posa avec une douceur inédite sur l'épaule du gémeau qui, boudeur, tourna à peine le visage pour le regarder.

-Alors, je reprends. Quand vous faites l'am-

-On couche, on baise, on ne fait pas l'amour.

Oh bon sang, Kanon était vraiment gémeau, c'était rien de le dire. S'il pouvait trahir un sentiment de tristesse incompréhensible, ou alors lui montrer parfois combien la situation le laisser coi, d'une seconde à l'autre il pouvait sortir les crocs et le mordre à la jugulaire juste pour un mot mal choisit. Le huitième gardien tiqua quelque peu, trouvant la situation tout de même amusante.

-Quand vous baisez, brutalement comme des forcenés, il ne t'autorise pas à dire son nom, et ne dit pas le tien. Toi ça te frustre et quand tu essayes, vous vous frappez plus qu'autre chose ou alors tu reviens au sanctuaire en boîtant.

-Mh…

Milo attendit patiemment, mine de rien, avec le temps, il commençait à comprendre la méthode de fonctionnement de son ami, et le grondement qui avait servit de réponse fut bientôt suivit d'un long soupir.

-J'comprends pas. Autant quand on se bat on peut se lancer nos noms à la figure comme une menace, mais pas quand on couche.

-Dis-le. Force-le à l'entendre. Je suis sûr qu'il le rejette de peur de devenir accro. Vu comment t'es roulé, t'as dû en faire tourner une paire de tête, et de fesses.

-J'ai jamais couché qu'avec trois personnes, tu sais ?

Quand le dragon des mers tourna la tête vers son ami devenu bien silencieux, il ne put retenir une moue blasée en le voyant compter le nombre de ses conquêtes sur les doigts pour s'arrêter au nombre de six. Sérieusement, quand trouvait-il le temps..?

Il ne dit rien de plus, ramenant une mèche turquoise entre ses doigts pour les regarder avec attention. En deux semaines, il s'était rendu dix fois aux enfers, parfois parce qu'il passait à travers les mailles du filet, parfois sous des prétextes aussi incongrus les uns que les autres.

-Sérieux ? Et qui d'autre à part Rhadamanthe et moi –et cesse de me rappeler ça..? S'interrogea soudainement le blond.

-Thétis. Quand j'étais à la solde de Poséidon.

-Mon gars… t'as un sérieux souci tu sais ? Elle était quel signe celle-là ?

-Scorpion.

Rapidement, il fit le lien dans sa tête et se redressa d'un coup en serrant les poings, le regard mauvais, pas pour autant dangereux.

-Mais tu es chiant au final ! Je préfère encore me tirer…

-Salue ta Wyvern pour moi.

-Va te faire voir, Milo.

Un rire à la limite de l'enfantin secoua le scorpion durant quelques secondes, le temps de voir disparaître sa silhouette derrière les marches qu'il descendait. Pour regagner son temple, ou plus probablement aller voir le spectre.

Il fallait dire que vivre avec Saga n'était pas chose évidente et Kanon n'avait pas envie d'un sermon dans l'immédiat. Toujours amusé, Milo ferma les yeux en sentant une main glacée parcourir son visage subrepticement avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, comme si ce geste n'avait jamais existé.

-Tu es dur avec Kanon, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je suis bien plus dur avec toi, Camus.

Le sous-entendu ne passa pas inaperçu, arrachant un rougissement incontrôlable de la part du seigneur des glaces –ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser un peu plus son amant qui réagissait toujours de la même manière.

-Allons, cesse tes enfantillages. Je dis juste que la situation est compliquée pour lui. Tu as couru combien de temps derrière moi avant de m'avoir ?

-Je lui ai donné un bon conseil.

-Je suis franchement étonné, venant de toi…

Rapidement, le scorpion amorça un geste de la main pour venir fesser le verseau qui, malgré son ton détaché, se moquait ouvertement de son amant. Il caressa l'arrière de sa cuisse par la suite, posant sa tête contre la jambe sublime de son gardien de glace.

-Je l'ai blessé dans sa fierté.

-Oh, je me disais aussi.

-Je lui ai dire qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose en elle-même.

Camus ne répondit rien, cet élan de génie venant de la part du plus impulsif et du moins littéraire… non, juste du plus impulsif de tous était vraiment remarquable –et sans doute n'aurait-il pas eu l'idée lui-même. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ébouriffe les mèches blondes.

-Ca aura le mérite de le faire réagir.

-Je l'ai entendu dans Harry Potter* !

-Tu es donc réellement un enfant.

Le verseau tourna les talons pour regagner son temple et il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'il n'entende d'autres pas le suivre. Au moins, lui était persuadé de ne pas avoir à se retenir d'utiliser le prénom de son cher et tendre.

Kanon, lui, hésitait encore. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, il marchait mécaniquement, sachant pertinemment où ses pas le mèneraient. La mine renfrogné, il ne fut même pas surprit de constater la présence de son amant au bar installé dans sa chambre.

-Je ne t'attendrais plus. Trois jours sans venir, tu bats ton record.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Rhadamanthe.

-Oh, quel ton. Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, ou à toi-même ?

Le bruit d'un verre qui tinte attira son attention, comme à l'accoutumée, le blond lui versait un verre de scotch, le liquide ambré coulait entre les glaçons jusqu'à ce qu'il ne relève sa flasque et ne le pousse en direction du gémeau qui s'installait sur un tabouret.

-Les règles que tu as instaurées sont stupides, Rhadamanthe.

-Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint jusqu'à maintenant.

Pour toute réponse le chevalier souleva son t-shirt pour laisser découvrir des marques de morsures, de griffures et aussi de coups qui semblaient venir de son vis-à-vis qui n'avait pas sourcillé. Avalant lentement une gorgée de l'alcool, le spectre posa correctement son verre avant de regarder le gémeau dans les yeux.

-Je te rappelle que quand tu es venu la dernière fois tu as détruit la moitié de ma chambre ?

Dans un large geste de bras il montra l'ampleur des dégâts derrière lui. Il manquait encore un pied au lit et le mur portait les séquelles d'une lutte acharnée. En tout cas, le serviteur d'Hadès avait un bon alibi si on le questionnait sur les venues intempestives d'un protecteur d'Athéna. Les traces de combat témoignaient pour lui.

-Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur ça, Rhadamanthe.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux si tu continues à dire mon prénom ainsi.

Kanon se retint de justesse d'abattre son poing contre le bar –au risque de devoir lui devoir ça également. Foudroyant l'autre du regard, il termina son verre d'une traite avant de le claquer et faire le tour du bar pour empoigner le col du spectre qui l'imita dans son geste. Sa vaisselle était fragile.

Se levant à son tour, il n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour le plaquer contre lui, les mains comme ancrées entre ses omoplates et le creux de ses reins. Comme toujours, le gémeau avait une expression qu'il ne savait pas déchiffrer, mais la fureur qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard le faisait doucement sourire, le contentait.

-Rhadamanthe.

-Cesse ça. Les règles sont les règles.

-Alors pourquoi m'embrasses-tu quand tu en as envie ?

-Veux-tu que je cesse ?

-Va te faire voir.

Lâchant le col pour poser les mains sur les épaules de l'anglais, il profita de cette position pour enfoncer profondément ses ongles à travers le tissu fin, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

-Si tu déroge à une règle, autant ne pas suivre les autres. C'est tout ce que je dis. Tu es un juge, tu dois avoir un minimum de droiture, non ?

-Quel beau parlé, tu as préparé ton texte avant de venir, Kanon ?

C'était si rare. Terriblement rare que son prénom soit utilisé par le spectre, et pourtant, les syllabes glissaient l'une sur l'autre sensuellement, avec ce qui restait d'un accent anglais qui terminait de le rendre accro à la manière dont il pouvait l'appeler. Frémissant de la proximité soudaine, due à l'échange de leurs prénoms, le gémeau finit par le lâcher, le repoussant avec force pour se défaire de son emprise.

-J'en ai assez de répéter la même question dès que tu viens chez moi. Qu'attends-tu ?

-Rhadamanthe.

-Cesse.

-Rhadamanthe… Rhadamanthe…

Il le répétait inlassablement, provoquant des tics nerveux au spectre dont le visage semblait de moins en moins calme. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas, il regardait avec intérêt l'homme devant lui qui répondait muettement à la question posée, dans un déhanché lascif il retirait un à un ses vêtements. Sa voix était celle qu'il avait toujours connue, mais elle changeait en même temps, et entendre son prénom être susurré de façon plus suave et chaude encore finit par le renfrogner.

Attrapant les poignets du gémeau qui avait finit entièrement nu, il l'attira dans un premier temps à lui pour prendre possession de façon brutale de ses lèvres, les mordants sans retenue. A la suite de quoi il le plaqua contre le premier mur à disposition.

-Hn ! Rhadam- !

Encore une fois son prénom fut coupé d'un baiser brutal, sans aucune douceur. Mais il se laissa plus facilement faire en sentant ses poignets être rapidement libérés, les doigts de son amant parcourant déjà l'épiderme découvert.

Les mains de Kanon n'étaient pas en reste pour autant, il répondait avec autant d'acharnement à ce baisé forcé, mordant la langue taquine, la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à le faire saigner. Il s'évertuait à retirer les vêtements, peut-être de façon trop précipitée en les sentant craquer par endroits. Peu importait, il n'avait plus le temps, il ne tenait plus et surtout… il dirait son prénom, il le dirait.

Et même si durant leur échange, qui avait été brutal comme toujours, il avait dû user de stratagèmes pour y parvenir, au moment de se libérer de cette pression divinement bonne, autant qu'elle était douloureuse, il s'était agrippé de toutes ses forces aux épaules claires de l'anglais, lâchant son prénom dans un long gémissement.

A ce moment là Kanon avait comprit. Tout était devenu clair comme de l'eau de roche. Comme toujours après avoir couché ensemble, ils s'étaient retrouvés un instant au sol pour reprendre leur souffle. Silencieux. Ils ne parlaient tout simplement pas. Le gémeau partait avec ses affaires mises rapidement, il fuyait la place comme s'il avait commis le pire des crimes. Et Rhadamanthe devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas lequel des deux était la victime.

Le chevalier ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de savoir, que lorsqu'il quittait les lieux pour regagner le sanctuaire, son poing s'abattait de rage contre un mur de ses appartements. Avant qu'il ne prenne un nouveau whisky.

Le troisième gardien ne remettait correctement ses vêtements que lorsqu'il retrouvait l'air pur de la surface, celui qui lui avait tant manqué autrefois. En servant aux côtés de Poséidon il s'était éprit de liberté, la vraie. Kanon avait pour but de vivre sa vie à cent à l'heure. Il avait eu ce projet jusqu'à tomber entre les griffes de ce dragon de malheur.

Il s'était enchaîné de lui-même à l'enfer. En la personne de Rhadamanthe, il avait tout simplement de nouveau passé des chaînes autour de son cou, l'empêchant de respirer s'il ne trouvait pas cette obscurité oppressante de l'autre monde. Merde.

De rage, il était allé frapper dans tout et n'importe quoi, détruisant la plupart des colonnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. L'arène était, merci pour lui, l'endroit dans lequel il pouvait le plus se défouler. Il se disait, évidement, qu'il aurait eu d'autres façons de le faire. Mais il se retrouvait en dehors d'une relation à laquelle il était pourtant fidèle. Fidèle à un mec qui ne prenait son corps que pour ce qu'il était : un corps.

Combien de ses subordonnés y étaient passé ? Et les autres juges ? Minos, ou Eaque ? Peut-être même les deux.

Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Juste de la colère, une immense colère contre lui-même et de la frustration qui ne cessait de croître et de le faire regretter chaque instant passé auprès du Wyvern. Comme il regrettait chaque instant passé trop loin.

-Oooh ! Tout doux mon beau, tu vas finir par te faire tout le sanctuaire si tu continues. Pas certain que Shion apprécie.

-Ah. Milo.

-Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresses à ton vieux pote ! Tu te rends compte qu'il est super tard dans la nuit et que tu défonces l'arène, là ?

-J'avais besoin de me défouler.

-La journée en enfer a été bonne ?

-J'y suis resté longtemps ?

-Quelques heures.

-Pourquoi es-tu levé Milo ?

Le scorpion haussa les épaules, nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne qui était miraculeusement encore debout, il était emmitouflé dans une épaisse veste qui le coupait du vent d'automne.

-Ton cosmos brûle tellement que personne n'a osé venir te voir.

-Et Saga ?

-Il a dû partir en mission. Avec Shura et Ayoros… ça va tonner je te le dis. Hé mais attend ! Tu aurais préféré que ton frère vienne te voir ?

-Par Athéna, non !

Le gémeau cessa de démolir tout ce qui passait sous ses poings et se tendit de tout son long, faisant craquer une épaule douloureuse, avant de porter son attention sur le blond qui avait une expression plutôt tranquille, légèrement penaude.

-Je ne te demande pas comment va Camus.

-Je crains qu'il ait du mal à marcher demain. Il joue trop avec ma fierté parfois.

-A se demander s'il n'aime pas ça.

Milo ne répondit rien, et son visage ne trahit aucune expression. Sans réponse concrète, Kanon décida tout simplement d'abandonner cette discussion. Après tout, le verseau ne le portait pas réellement dans son cœur, ou alors comme le disait Milo, il était juste incapable de faire le moindre geste de compassion envers qui que ce soit d'autre. A d'autres ! Il y avait juste à voir comment il se comportait avec son disciple. Comme Isaak en parlait, parfois, autrefois.

-Tu lui as dit, ce que tu exigeais ?

-Et je me récolte de nouveaux bleus, c'est parfait, non ?

-Kanon…

-Ouais et non. J'ai voulu en parler, il a prit la mouche. Mais j'ai quand même finit par le dire pendant l'acte.

-Et ?

-Il a répondu, en murmurant mon prénom si bas que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça ce que je demande.

Un débris crée par le petit défoulement nocturne servait maintenant de banc aux chevaliers qui restaient encore silencieux. Kanon mâchait des mots sans les laisser sortir, réfléchissant sur la façon de les formuler. Ou encore à ce qu'il avait ressenti dans ce moment là. Et quand, au bout de cinq longues et pénibles minutes, rien ne vint, ce fut son ami qui posa une main sur son épaule, le soulageant en allant chercher lui-même les informations.

-Tu t'es senti soulagé de le faire ?

-Oui, et non.

-Non parce que tu te rends compte que tu es déjà attaché ?

-Je ne dirais pas attaché. Je suis… fidèle. A un mec qui se fiche que je le sois.

-Amoureux ?

-Jamais !

Milo se tut un instant en sondant simplement son ami qui semblait moins énervé maintenant, plutôt fatigué même. Il tapa deux fois sur l'épaule du gémeau en se levant, l'incitant à faire de même afin qu'ils regagnent leur temple respectif. Le reste du trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence, et au moment de se quitter, Kanon avait offert un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son ami et l'avait regardé emprunter les marches pour monter encore plus haut.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul, il s'assit à même le sol, encore dans les courants d'air frais. Il savoura un long moment le vent sur son visage. La seule idée qu'il avait en tête, celle de briser les dernières règles qui restaient entre eux. Sans nul doute qu'il y parviendrait.

*Oui, je sais, Harry Potter n'existait pas à cette époque, mais… maiiiis euh. Ne me jugez pas, cette phrase collait parfaitement.


	3. Règle n3

**Règle n°3 – Pas de marques visibles.**

 **Je suis venu comme un suçon, pour marquer le coup.**

Rhadamanthe n'avait cédé que trois fois. Trois petites fois durant lesquelles il avait râlé le prénom de l'ex Marina en jouissant. Et bon sang, quelles fois ! Kanon en avait été secoué jusqu'à l'âme. Cependant, leur relation restait au point mort. Chacun aurait pu dire qu'elle s'était améliorée, le gémeau avait déjà passé quelques nuits en dehors du sanctuaire et ils s'accordaient encore et toujours ces apéritifs lorsqu'ils se voyaient.

En réalité, rien n'avait avancé. Ils n'avaient pas de geste tendre, d'ailleurs, ce simple mot n'existait pas dans leur vocabulaire. Tout était rapide, brutal, incisif, et trop souvent douloureux, les principales raisons qui faisaient qu'il s'écroulait, épuisé, dans le lit du spectre et se réveillait dans le canapé. Le chevalier ne tenait pas sa langue non plus, et prenait malin plaisir à dire au spectre tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur relation. Jusqu'à ce que ledit spectre leur indique bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une relation, excepté celle de « sex-friends ».

 _« Tu ne m'appartiens pas, je ne t'appartiens pas. On couche ensemble pour notre bon vouloir, entre adultes consentants. »_

La wyvern avait été claire dessus. Même s'il avait finit par accepter le fait qu'ils se voyaient désormais pour coucher, et qu'il ne demandait plus les raisons des venues de Kanon, il souhaitait clairement s'en tenir là, c'était ce qui leur correspondait le mieux. Selon les dire de monsieur le juge.

Là était la source du problème. Le cadet des gémeaux ne savait pas dire si le spectre était un menteur invétéré, ou s'il cachait simplement par orgueil ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, ou encore s'il se fichait réellement des sentiments des autres, tant qu'il y trouvait bon compte. Cependant, de son propre côté, il ne savait pas clairement ce qu'il souhaitait non plus.

Une relation stable ? Loin de là, merci, très peu pour lui. Non. Jamais. S'il devait mettre des mots dessus, sans parler de couple et tout ce qui s'en suit, toujours non, merci, il dirait qu'il voulait que Rhadamanthe soit un amant exclusif. Qu'ils ne voient, l'un comme l'autre, personne en dehors d'eux. Et ce n'était clairement pas une question de sentiments, non ! Juste de termes consentis.

Que le spectre lui appartienne, corps uniquement, il se fichait bien du reste. Qu'ils se permettent plus de fantaisies et ne passent pas leur temps à coucher. Non pas qu'il veuille parler, juste… le voir sans qu'il ne subisse sa puissance. Et pour être puissant, il l'était. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de son amant c'était le fait qu'il flirtait avec le mètre quatre-vingt dix, son physique sur le bout des doigts jusqu'à la tâche de naissance en forme de croissant de lune sur sa hanche. Et qu'il était sous les ordres d'Hadès depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait à tout prix savoir. S'il voyait d'autres hommes, ce qu'il ressentait réellement au fur et à mesure qu'ils se voyaient. Pourquoi lors de leur combat ça avait été lui et pas un autre quand on disait de Rhadamanthe qu'il avait considéré, jusque là, le moindre de ses ennemis comme de la vermine.

-Ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que tu es ici, à baver comme une limace, les yeux ailleurs. Si c'est pour ne rien faire, tu peux repartir.

Il connaissait sa voix aussi, tiens. Légèrement éraillée aujourd'hui, ou juste fatiguée, il n'en savait fichtre rien et ne le saurait pas. Avait-il réellement été perdu dans ses pensées tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi donc le spectre n'avait-il pas réagit avant de toute façon ? Si ça c'était passé il y avait deux mois de ça, un crochet du gauche et on n'en parle plus. Oh, il savait ça aussi, le juge était gaucher.

-Et alors, tu profitais simplement de la vue avant de réaliser que tu me bavais dessus ?

-Je me demandais juste comment on pouvait avoir un corps relativement bien fait et un air aussi con en dehors de ça.

-Et la réponse à tes questions ? Demanda le gémeau en serrant les poings. Est-ce parce que je suis un chevalier d'Athéna ?

-Non. Je me dis juste qu'on ne peut pas avoir un beau corps et être intelligent. Navré pour toi, imbécile.

-Sans prétention aucune, je crains que ce soit possible.

-Allons, ne parle donc pas de moi, je suis l'exception à la règle.

-Connard.

-Et ce manque de répartie ne peut que me conforter dans cette idée. Maintenant, tu termines de nous déshabiller ou tu repars. Je ne m'encombre pas de choses inutiles ici.

-Pourtant, Valentine est à ta solde depuis longtemps, et ne me dit pas que ce type puisse t'être…-

-Jaloux ? Tu voudrais, Kanon, que ce soit toi à sa place ?

Le juge haussa un sourcil en chassant rapidement sa chemise. Il capta le regard insistant qui détaillait chacun de ses muscles et c'était tant mieux. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas réellement où il en était avec le chevalier d'Athéna, jamais quelqu'un n'avait su susciter son intérêt à ce point là. Que ce soit en enfer ou sur terre. Surtout, jamais personne ne lui avait autant tenu tête depuis toujours jusqu'à maintenant.

Les yeux turquoise parcouraient encore le torse clair de l'anglais qui avançait vers lui dans une démarche sensuelle toute mesurée, déviant sur sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres toujours fermées, ses orbes dorées, avant de redescendre sur ses épaules. Parlons-en de ses épaules sur lesquelles le gémeau devait sincèrement fantasmer à toujours s'y accrocher désespérément, jusqu'à lui imprimer la marque de ses ongles.

-Tu voudrais que ce soit à toi que je donne d'incessants ordres ?

Cette fois-ci il se colla contre sa proie. Et quelle proie. Kanon était sans doute le seul qui méritait ce genre de petit spectacle. Uniquement parce que ça lui faisait perdre complètement la tête, mais que son corps, lui, tentait encore vainement de se battre. Il y avait quelque chose de parfaitement excitant à le voir se tendre d'envie et de désir sous chacun de ses mots, lesquels claquaient l'air comme des coups de fouet alors qu'ils étaient dis si bas qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient rêvés.

Les mains en l'air, le gémeau ne savait pas encore s'il choisissait de se battre, pour le peu de parcelle de raison qui lui restait, ou de s'agripper à ces fichues épaules une bonne fois pour toute –ils n'étaient pas dupes et savaient que ça finirait par arriver. La langue du juge près de son oreille le fit tressauter et il se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un geignement.

-Tu voudrais que ce soit toi que je punisse pour tes écarts, Kanon ? Qu'au moindre coup de tête, je te batte ?

Rhadamanthe devinait sans mal l'expression de plaisir malsain qu'il devait arborer, l'éclat de sadisme dans ses yeux en se souvenant encore des cris de son subalterne quand il subissait les coups intempestifs dans son dos. Mais il ne savait pas dire si ça l'excitait au point d'être si dur que possible parce que Kanon réagissait plus que favorablement à ce traitement linguistique, ou si c'était à cause de sa respiration mal retenue, ses mains qui dessinaient avec force chacun de ses muscles, son corps qui n'omettait plus aucune résistance.

-Que je t'écrase face contre ce mur, continua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Que j'arrache ce qu'il te reste de vêtement ? Respire, Kanon…

Le gémeau reprit sa respiration aussitôt, il n'avait même pas eu conscience de l'avoir coupée, mais le spectre lui faisait décidément trop d'effet. Et il en avait parfaitement conscience le fourbe ! Il en jouait avec tellement d'excellence que c'était difficile, voire impossible, de lui résister. Au plus le temps passait, au plus sa résistance se faisait la malle. Il avait vraiment l'impression de trop s'abandonner aux mains de ce petit arrogant. Une voix dans sa tête lui demanda si ce n'était pas justement ce qu'il avait toujours recherché, il l'envoya balader.

Ne restait de ses vêtements que de simples lambeaux. Et son pantalon avait été négligemment baissé jusqu'à ses genoux, l'entravant de la plus basse des façons. Son corps entier le trahissait, il frémissait d'impatience alors qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui montrer l'étendu de son pouvoir sur sa personne. Le juge était un maître d'orchestre qui savait parfaitement manier chacun de ses instruments.

-Veux-tu être à cette place ?

-N-non…

Merde ! Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues en fermant les yeux. Il sentait le sourire carnassier de son assaillant contre sa nuque, puis les dents s'enfoncer dans son épaule ensuite, le faisant s'arquer contre la paroi dure contre laquelle il était. Cette simple hésitation… il en avait eu envie. Il en mourrait d'envie.

-Aaahh !

La morsure du coup avait fini d'achever sa raison, sa tête basculée en arrière, il trouvait l'épaule du spectre pour se reposer dessus. Le gémissement avait été plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé et il sentait encore sur sa fesse la marque de sa grande main, de ses doigts. Il devinait sans mal la marque rouge que ça avait du faire.

-Rhadamanthe… espèce d'enfoiré… !

-Je vais devoir punir cette insolence. Et crois-moi que j'ai bien plus envie de faire taire cette bouche que de te fesser encore, mais ça serait bête de te priver du plaisir que tu en tires.

La main libre du spectre caressait lascivement son corps, ses côtes et ses hanches tirant ces dernières en arrière pour, autant profiter de la vue que de la position. Elle continua son chemin, remonta le long des cuisses tremblantes jusqu'à l'objet de ses convoitises. Kanon était déjà si dur, si tendu qu'il ne suffisait maintenant de rien pour qu'il jouisse. C'était une certitude. Et c'était amusant.

Sa main le claqua de nouveau, avec la même intensité et Rhadamanthe ne savait déjà plus qui en prenait le plus de plaisir. Le chevalier s'abandonnait réellement dans ses bras, il lui appartenait entièrement et si cette constatation lui faisait habituellement peur, dans cette configuration, il en tirait un plaisir immense.

Les gémissements n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait déjà su lui prendre. Ils étaient plus longs, empreints d'une légère douleur et d'un plaisir coupable, certainement un peu plus aigus que les fois précédentes. Le corps plus frêle contre le sien tremblait de toute part et la dernière fessée amena le gémeau à la délivrance. S'il avait parfaitement su s'en cacher dans ses réactions, Rhadamanthe, lui, l'avait senti venir, se déverser, dans sa main qui n'avait cessé de le masturber durant ce temps.

Cette simple constatation l'avait fait exploser de désir. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le spectre avait saisit sa victime, qui se remettait à peine du plaisir ressenti, pour le porter, sentant déjà les longues jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Son bureau n'était pas si loin, il le débarrassa d'un large geste de bras et l'allongea sans douceur dessus, ramenant son bassin jusqu'au bord pour le pénétrer sans préavis.

Kanon ne savait pas dire pourquoi le juge tenait à ce qu'ils soient toujours face à face lors de leurs ébats, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait été assez humilié pour aujourd'hui pour se retrouver fesses offertes à ce dragon. De plus, il n'y avait pas de meilleure vision au monde que de le voir lâcher prise peu à peu pour, au final, voir son expression se laisser aller à la jouissance.

Dans les coups brutaux et incisifs, il n'avait pas deviné. Le bureau grinçait sous les assauts intempestifs et menaçait de s'écrouler par moment. Ils ne perdaient pas leur temps dans de bêtes gémissements en l'air, préférant encore s'embrasser comme si leur propre vie en dépendait. Non, définitivement, Kanon n'aurait jamais su deviner que le juge ne lâche ses lèvres pour venir planter ses crocs dans son cou.

Il mordait la peau comme si elle finirait par céder, la léchait, l'aspirait à ce même endroit, plus fort, douloureusement. Douleur et Rhadamanthe ne faisaient qu'un. Des grondements s'échouaient sur sa peau maltraitée et les lèvres quittaient son cou pour revenir sensiblement au même endroit, encore et encore, de longues minutes durant lesquelles ça ne comptait pas, pas autant que l'effet que ça pouvait faire.

-Tu m'appartiens, Kanon !

Le souffle rauque dans son oreille l'avait, une fois de plus, achevé. Et c'était la même chose pour le spectre qui donnait désormais des coups plus profonds mais moins vifs pour drainer son orgasme. La mâchoire serrée, les yeux fermé, Kanon admirait les légères rougeurs sur ses joues, sentait son souffle erratique s'échouer contre ses lèvres, son menton et son cou. Cette vision lui appartenait à chaque joute. Au final, il n'en désirait pas plus que ça.

* * *

-Une écharpe, en plein juillet. Tu ne te fiches pas un peu de moi, Kanon ?

-Oh ça va, ferme-la.

Milo explosa littéralement de rire, se tenant le ventre sous la douleur hilarante que ça pouvait provoquer. Décidément, le gémeau était un drôle de numéro. Camus semblait désapprouver de son côté, d'un vague « non » de la tête et parti de la pièce en soupirant.

-Allez, montre-moi ça, mec. Ça ne peut jamais être pire que ce que je fais à Camus, tu sais ?

Le scorpion vint défaire l'écharpe en question, le corps toujours secoué d'un léger rire qu'il ne saurait pas contenir quoi qu'il se passe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il constate l'étendue des dégâts. Il resta choqué un court instant avant de partir dans un nouveau fou-rire. Kanon se renfrogna et remit le bout de tissu en place immédiatement, frappant sur le haut du crâne de Milo pour tenter de le faire taire.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, ça me fait hyper mal. Je sens encore ses dents !

-Mais attends ! Il t'a bouffé la moitié du cou ce mec. Ce n'était pas toi qui disais qu'il ne voulait pas de signe d'appartenance ? Je retire, c'est pire que ce que je fais à Camus !

-Oh cesse de rire, espèce d'enfant !

Kanon du quand même se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer du scorpion maintenant qu'il était parti dans son fou-rire à la limite de l'hystérie. Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête pour voir la silhouette du verseau revenir vers eux, les deux mains serrées sur un objet qu'il ne savait distinguer avant qu'il ne soit à côté d'eux.

Il asséna un léger coup de pied au cul de son amant avant de carrément le pousser de ce même pied et s'asseoir sur les marches, à côté du cadet des gémeaux qui se demandait soudainement pourquoi il avait ce geste de sympathie envers lui. Car, oui, voir Camus s'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un, aussi silencieux soit-il, était un geste de grande sympathie à ne pas négliger. Il lui tendit un tube et un petit pot, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Il y a une crème cicatrisante, elle apaise assez bien. Et là, c'est un fond de teint qui masque très bien. J'ai du m'en procurer à cause de Milo. Mais On ne voit vraiment pas la différence.

L'air blasé du gémeau du gêner davantage le verseau qui s'était relevé aussitôt pour filer de nouveau. Milo avait calmé entre deux sa crise de rires et vit Kanon soupirer. Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais voulu de signe d'appartenance et ce simple geste le faisait sourire. Mais c'était plus que ça encore. Ce n'était pas ce suçon qui importait, mais la règle que la juge en était venu à briser de lui-même. À se demander qui avait le plus perdu la tête des deux à ce moment là.

* * *

 _NdA : Et voici enfin le troisième chapitre, la troisième règle qui a été enfreinte. Et comme vous l'aurez lu, cette fois-ci, notre petit Rhadamanthe (Petit ahem 1m89) a cédé à Kanon. C'est que c'est possessif les dragons, dit ! Encore plus les Wyvern. En plus, il est scorpion, c'est le pompon ! Et on pourra dire qu'il a marqué le coup, le cou.. le.. peu importe !  
_

 _En clair, reste encore deux chapitres à taper et ça sera finit. J'ai déjà la trame du prochain en tête, il viendra certainement plus vite. D'ailleurs, il me tarde d'en voir la fin. Prochaine règle à faire sauter : Pas de douceur. Haha ça va promettre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à commenter. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter~_

 _Bises sur vos joues de lecteurs que j'adore !_


	4. Règle n4

**Règle n°4 – Pas de douceur.**

 **On ne domine bien que par la douceur.**

Tout en lâchant un soupir aussi long que ses poumons le permettaient, il referma le livre que Camus lui avait gentiment conseillé. Honnêtement, qui, à part ce type, connaissait des livres de ce genre ? Personne ne l'avait jamais lu, probablement et il était venu, la bouche en cœur –presque, on parlait de Camus-, avec ce livre en lui disant qu'il « porte conseil ».

Foutaises ! Il n'en avait rien retenu, et c'était tant mieux. Toute cette niaiserie, cette douceur, cette douleur… C'était bien trop mièvre et, merde à la fin, il n'était pas amoureux ! Pas de lui, de ses foutus yeux dorés, de ses mains trop grandes qui recouvraient presque son dos, de ses épaules larges sur lesquelles il rejetait la tête. Pas de ses cheveux miel auxquels il s'accrochait en hurlant son prénom. Par de ce corps puissant à la carrure rassurante contre lequel il voulait se blottir. Non, il n'en était pas amoureux et ne voulait pas en tirer la moindre tendresse !

De rage, il jeta ce maudit bouquin, et ces phrases qui lui revenaient sans cesse en tête « on ne domine bien que par la douceur ». Ou encore « Oh ! comme je hais les hommes ! Il faut toujours être belle, jeune pour eux, avoir la peau poncée, susciter le miracle perpétuel… ». Camus, quel bel enfoiré à lui foutre toutes ces niaiseries en tête. Jusqu'à maintenant, sa relation, unique, avec Rhadamanthe lui avait toujours convenue.

Plus ou moins.

Et voilà qu'il avait plongé dans le piège du verseau, pieds joints ! Il en avait rêvé, il avait rêvé d'une caresse aérienne, d'une fois, juste une seule, où il se sentirait comme un homme qu'on aime pour ce qu'il est et pas pour son corps. Seulement, depuis trop longtemps Kanon c'était résolu au fait que c'était hors de sa portée. Il n'en avait pas le droit et s'en voulait plus encore d'avoir osé imaginé un peu de tendresse auprès de l'homme vicieux et puissant qu'était Rhadamanthe –il n'était certainement pas doué de douceur, ce type.

-Je te prierais de ne pas maltraiter mes livres. Ils ont chacun une grande valeur sentimentale et je ne te l'ai pas prêté pour qu'il finisse jeté au sol. Prie pour tes fesses qu'aucune page ne soit cornée.

Le gémeau bouda la présence de l'autre homme. Depuis que Milo était parti en mission, il venait le voir quotidiennement, sans savoir s'il le faisait de son propre chef, ou si le scorpion lui avait demandé de venir veiller sur lui. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une nounou. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que, lorsque Kanon le lui demandait, il se recevait un regard froid sponsorisé par James Cameron et n'obtenait pas davantage de réponse.

-Je ne l'ai pas maltraité, je lui ai fait faire le tour du propriétaire. Il a du finir son tour.

-Pourquoi ça t'a tant agacé ? Demanda calmement le verseau, trop habitué aux débordements de son scorpion pour s'énerver. Est-ce le fait que ça parle d'amour alors que la guerre éclate, ou alors de la douceur que ça peut apporter ? Oh, ou encore la peine qu'on peut ressentir à voir cette douceur si proche sans qu'on puisse l'effleurer ?

-Ta gueule, Camus. Tu me fais chier.

-Kanon, tu es un homme comme les autres et il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu es amoureux de Rhadamanthe et ça te rend fou. Parce que tu crois que lui non, et tu n'as pas autant de douceur que tu devrais en avoir. Rend-toi à l'évidence.

-Eh, t'es pas mon psy, alors ton analyse tu te la gardes… J'me tire.

-En enfer ?

-Ta gueule !

 **XXX**

-Si tu viens pour déprimer, tu peux faire demi-tour.

-Je pensais que tu te fichais de mes états d'âme pour baiser. Alors ta gueule et baise-moi.

-Non merci, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je m'attends à trouver quelqu'un de potable, pas un type avec des cernes qui lui tombent aux pieds et à qui je vais certainement devoir mettre un sac en papier pour cacher son air renfrogné.

-Tu peux parler…

Kanon regarda la wyvern hausser un sourcil avant de les froncer en comprenant le sous-entendu. Non mais, quelle idée avait-il eut de venir ici après avoir parlé avec Camus ? Non, le pire encore dans l'histoire, c'était que le verseau avait eu raison. Dans tous les cas, quoi qu'il se passe au sanctuaire, la chambre de Rhadamanthe était devenue son point de repère. Saga lui faisait un sermon ? Enfer. Camus lui lâchait des vérités assassines ? Enfer. Milo partait en mission longtemps ? Enfer. Pas de mission à faire ? Enfer. Ennui ? Enfer. Amusement ? Enfer. Tout son monde, absolument tout son monde tournait autour du spectre depuis quelques temps.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues et se leva de son lit, les bras croisés. Il sentait parfaitement le regard doré le suivre, lui brûler le dos, le cul et les cuisses. Rhadamanthe le voulait, lui aussi, mais monsieur ne semblait toujours pas être enclin à faire le premier pas. Alors aujourd'hui, Kanon avait décidé de le faire se bouger, de le faire réagir lui aussi.

-Très bien, alors j'y vais dans ce cas. Ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir dans ta piaule qui pue le renfermé. Sale type.

-Ok, c'était sympa.

« Sympa ». Le mot le fit tiquer. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il espérait des choses qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais. Rhadamanthe n'était certainement pas le type à faire dans la douceur et la demi-mesure. Ce n'était même pas un homme qui savait ressentir quoi que ce soit de toute façon ! Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ces simples mots étaient blessants ? Il irait voir Camus en rentrant, afin de lui dire à quel point il avait eu tort. Rhadamanthe n'aimait personne.

Il était allé jusqu'à la porte pour tenter de le faire se lever, venir vers lui et enfin, il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Cette dose de sadisme, de douleur dont il avait besoin. Mais non. Franchement, à quoi s'était-il attendu avec cette bête bornée de dragon des enfers ? Il s'était apprêté à ouvrir la porte, mais il ne parvenait pas à baisser cette poignée. Les dents serrées, il se retourna vivement vers le blond en le pointant du doigt, une douleur visible, malgré lui, sur son visage.

-Sympa ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule Rhadamanthe ! Trouver de l'argent à terre en marchant, c'est sympa ! Rire comme un con en se remémorant un souvenir drôle, c'est sympa ! Passer une soirée avec des potes, c'est sympa ! Passer une journée à bouffer n'importe quoi et dire de la merde au lieu de s'entraîner, c'est sympa ! Coucher avec le même type, lui rester fidèle sans aucune raison valable, revenir encore et encore parce qu'on devient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, accro, c'est pas sympa ! C'est pas SYMPA ! Tu comprends putain de merde ?! C'est pas sympa parce que tu ne sais pas me rendre le temps perdu dans les bras d'un connard insensible dans ton genre ! C'est pas sympa parce que je me suis abaissé à attendre des choses qui ne viendront pas ! C'est pas sympa parce que t'as juste été un connard qui a profité d'un cul qui passe pour te le faire ! C'est minable ! C'était minable ! Tu es minable ! Et le pire, c'est que je le suis encore plus que toi ! Connard ! Alors, merde ! Non ! C'était pas sympa, c'était minable !

-T'as fini ton speech, c'est bon ? Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ?

-Nan ! Ta gueule ! Ferme ta putain de gueule ! J'ai rien réclamé jusqu'à maintenant alors si t'es pas foutu de faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux, c'est-à-dire « baiser », tu fermes ta gueule et je me tire !

-Et si tu m'expliquais les choses plutôt que de m'envoyer ta mauvaise humeur en pleine poire ? Je ne suis pas qu'une bite qui va quêter auprès de toi. Je te rappelle que j'ai des oreilles et je suis en mesure d'entendre ce que tu as à dire. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de hurler aussi fort.

Kanon s'était apprêté à lui hurler encore quelques insultes et remarques désobligeantes à la figure de son… de ce… Mais le soudain revirement de situation avait été si inattendu qu'il s'était retrouvé presque face à lui, la bouche grande ouverte sur des mots qui ne venaient pas, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Le juge s'était levé, lentement pendant qu'il avait parlé. Il était étrangement calme, et en y regardant de plus près, il semblait épuisé lui aussi. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

-C'était sympa, parce que j'ai passé du temps avec toi. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on s'est totalement fichu de toutes ces règles jusqu'à présent ? C'était ça, qui était sympa. Ce qui n'est pas sympa, c'est que tu n'as pas eu assez de considération pour moi pour te livrer sur ce que tu ressens. Comment peut-on parler avec un mec qui vient baiser et repart aussi vite ?

-C'est toi qui a décidé de ça ! Me fout pas les torts sur le dos, c'est sincèrement pas fair-play.

-J'ai remarqué toutes ces fois où tu avais les lèvres pincées à vouloir me parler sans le faire. Alors quoi ? Je te fais peur ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas un cœur, comme tout le monde ? Quel plaisir puis-je prendre à le faire avec toi si tu n'as pas la tête et le corps abandonné à ça ? Tu crois que je suis un sadique qui prend plaisir de violer un corps qui n'est pas consentant ?

-Tu aurais pu faire un geste, me dire que je pouvais parler…

-Et tu aurais fuit. N'est-ce pas ?

-Ta gueule… Je me tire.

-Tu restes là ! Tu restes et tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe dans cette putain de tête !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Rhadamanthe de hausser le ton. C'était rare. Certes il avait un comportement de dragon et grondait plus qu'il ne crachait du feu, mais jamais il n'hurlait. Jamais sa voix ne se portait aussi haut qu'aujourd'hui. Et si Kanon était habitué à voir son corps brusqué sous les mains étonnamment grandes de l'anglais, cette fois-ci, il sentait une tension inhabituelle. Il comptait lui faire cracher le morceau.

La brutalité qui l'avait plaqué contre la porte semblait faire s'envoler quelques doutes présents depuis trop longtemps. Rhadamanthe était prêt à l'écouter et depuis longtemps. Rhadamanthe était là, toujours pour lui quand d'autres étaient absents, ou trop occupés pour se soucier de sa simple condition d'ombre au sein du sanctuaire.

Ses yeux se brouillaient, bien qu'il se refuse à pleurer devant lui. Autant se tuer sur le champ ! Kanon connaissait ses torts, et ne demandait pas à ce qu'on le pardonne pour ça. Cependant, il s'était repenti, comme tout le monde et désormais il avait prêté allégeance à Athéna. S'il n'avait plus réellement de problème pour se faire valoir comme étant le chevalier d'or des gémeaux, au même titre que son frère, il n'oubliait pas de laver ses crimes encore et encore.

Il n'avait pas choisi de naître le second, ni d'être l'ombre d'un homme. Il n'avait pas choisit d'en arriver là pour se faire entendre. Ce n'était pas pour ses torts et ses appels à l'aide parfois trop virulents, qu'on devait le blâmer. Au même titre que les autres chevaliers, il était un homme qui avait des forces et des faiblesses, et qui faisait donc passer lesdites faiblesses pour une sorte de folie plutôt que de réellement avouer qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain qui souffrait.

Kanon avait de nouveau hurlé, il avait crié tout ce qui lui était arrivé, de sa naissance à sa rencontre avec ce fichu spectre qu'il était. De la façon qu'il avait de fuir la vie quand il venait ici et la façon qu'il avait de se sentir bien. Protégé d'un monde en surface. De ses débordements, de ses mauvais combats qu'il avait presque gagnés, de ses bons combats dont il ne voyait pas la fin. Et de leur relation ambiguë qui avait prit place au fil du temps. Des mois et des mois à être fidèle à un type qui n'en avait rien à foutre, alors que n'importe qui aurait tourné la page à sa place.

Et Rhadamanthe, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'avait écouté. Il avait tout entendu sans s'énerver, mais surtout sans le lâcher. Il était toujours contre lui, plaqué contre ce mur. Mais plus que ça, il n'avait pas décroché une seconde de son regard et avait vu des larmes s'échapper parfois, il avait vu –comme personne n'avait probablement su le faire- la détresse dans ce regard turquoise. Il avait comprit sa douleur, il avait touché ses chaînes du bout des doigts. Il avait embrassé ses peines et avait été son pilier dans un moment où il en avait eu besoin. Tout ne c'était pas fait aussi simplement et doucement qu'il l'aurait fallu.

-Et merde ! Maintenant que tu sais que t'es le centre de ma vie, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te foutre de ma gueule ?! Ne te prive pas, on a fait ça tout le long de ma vie ! Hein, Rhadamanthe ? Tu vas en profiter pour me mettre plus bas qu'à terre ?

-Tais-toi. Juste tais-toi et écoute.

Le dragon des mers avait attendu alors, les sourcils froncés et les poings toujours serrés, il s'était demandé ce que Rhadamanthe avait bien à lui dire pour sa défense. Et la réponse qu'il obtint le laissa sans voix.

Contre lui, autour de sa taille, il sentait les bras puissants se refermer dans une étreinte… douce. Légère et presque aérienne. Tant qu'il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du concerné pour être certain qu'il s'agisse bien là d'un câlin. Un câlin… qui aurait cru que le plus puissant des juges soit capable de tendresse ? C'était risible mais… en réalité ça ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Il ne se souvenait pas du premier jour, et encore moins du dernier, ou on l'avait prit dans les bras. Comme quelqu'un d'humain, quelqu'un qui souffre.

Personne n'avait le droit de penser qu'il était fragile. Il s'était battu toutes ces années pour que personne ne le sache et il avait plutôt bien réussi. Alors pourquoi, là, dans ses bras forts, il se sentait si vulnérable ? Et surtout, pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien ? Malgré le fait qu'il ne passe que pour un faible, selon sa propre pensée, il ne voulait pas le quitter, pour rien au monde.

-T'es pas quelqu'un de faible. Tu peux penser que tu l'es, mais moi je ne vois que de la force en toi. Une force que tout le monde a ignorée. Tout ce que tu as souffert autrefois, tu en as puisé une véritable puissance pour toujours te relever et continuer d'avancer. Qui d'autre aurait été capable d'affronter ses choix et sa réalité avec tant de vigueur ? Qui aurait été capable d'avancer malgré ces chaînes qui avaient l'air clouées au sol ? Tu as des moments de faiblesse, mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de faible, fait la différence.

-Tu fais chier… tu fais chier à avoir raison…

Alors il s'était accroché à son dos, sans forcer dessus. Il avait voulu essayer cette douceur soudaine qui s'était instaurée entre eux deux après ce violent règlement de compte. Ses mains avaient cherché à s'accrocher au juge qui, malgré le peu de temps passé avec, l'avait mieux cerné que n'importe qui d'autre. Ce n'était pas juste que ce soit lui, mais d'un autre côté, l'ex marina n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'agisse d'un autre.

La wyvern était capable d'une douceur inespérée, inenvisageable quand on voyait la carrure de celui qui en faisait preuve. Et leurs mains avaient finit par trouver des positions plus confortable, perdues dans la chevelure, ou dans le dos, l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient trouvés pour s'embrasser. C'était aussi chaud et enivrant que les fois précédentes. Et sans doute plus encore.

Le corps parfaitement grisé par cette sensation de caresse, et aucunement de brusquerie, Kanon c'était, cette fois-ci, parfaitement abandonné. Rien n'avait été précipité. Ils avaient couché ensemble, comme si c'était le remède au mal qui avait été fait jusqu'à maintenant. Rhadamanthe l'avait prit, il l'avait dominé comme rarement ça avait été le cas, au point où Kanon avait obéit à chaque ordre donné.

C'était souple, tendre. Les gestes étaient amples, lascifs de sorte à ce que le lit ne craque pas. Même leurs gémissements n'avaient été que de longs soupirs de bien-être. Ils avaient, l'un et l'autre, profité de la chaleur humide environnante pour caresser la peau l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient certainement pas aimés à ce moment-là, bien que la relation soit ambiguë en elle-même, ce n'était pas « faire l'amour ». Le mot amour les aurait trop écrasés. Mais c'était tendre de douceur et de calme.

Ils s'étaient effondrés dans le lit, essoufflés comme s'ils avaient duré des heures entières, comme s'ils l'avaient fait deux fois, trois fois durant la nuit. Kanon avait pleuré, encore, mais il avait su voir sur le visage de Rhadamanthe une expression plus sereine. Certainement une expression que personne n'avait su voir avant lui. Il avait pleuré derechef.

Puis ils s'étaient endormis dans la volupté du moment. Son dos halé contre le torse plus large et pâle de l'anglais, un bras l'entourant avec une possessivité qui n'existait que parce que Rhadamanthe dormait. Kanon avait encore une fois sourit avant de s'endormir. Demain, ça serait une autre histoire et il aurait vite fait de quitter sa chambre avant que le juge ne se réveille, en attendant, il profita encore quelques heures de cette douceur rassurante.

* * *

 _NdA : Voilà un chapitre d'adieu ! Non, pas de vrais adieux... mais je compte bien profiter de mes vacances et ne rien publier alors je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans rien. Je suis humaine. Alors voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction et la situation avance considérablement cette fois. Dans tous les cas, le dénouement final sera pour le chapitre suivant, et dernier. Alors ne soyez pas trop impatients. Si vous l'êtes, je vous invite à laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos remarques. N'oublions pas que ça fait progresser l'auteur et que c'est préférable de voir une fiction qui s'améliore au fur et à mesure, plutôt qu'une fiction qui stagne et n'apporte rien au final.  
_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis... à bientôt (?) pour la suite_


	5. Règle n5

**Règle n°5 – Pas d'affection.**

 **L'amour est aussi une affection de la peau.**

Trois mots. Juste trois mots qui avaient été jetés à la volée mais qui avaient une répercussion incroyablement puissante. Dévastatrice. Les doigts de Kanon s'agrippèrent un peu plus aux épaule du blond au-dessus de lui, mais plus personne ne bougeait. Aucun coup de hanche, rien. Le calme plat. Le gémeau avait les yeux écarquillés, et Rhadamanthe, lui, ne le regardait pas. Ses orbes dorés rivées sur le cou qui portait des marques d'appartenance ça et là.

-Rhadamanthe…-

-Tais-toi.

-Écoute, c'était…-

-Tais-toi ! Tu en as assez dit comme ça !

Il s'était retiré d'un coup et redressé aussi vite. Tant pis pour les traces griffes qu'il aurait dans le dos, pour le sang qui coulait sans doute le long de ces marques. Il prit ses vêtements, les enfila rapidement, jeta ceux de son amant à la figure. Avec hargne, et force. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour faire comprendre à Kanon qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte, sans rien ajouter. À croire qu'il n'avait toujours pas apprit comment était le dragon des mers.

Ses fringues en boule dans ses bras, il les jeta au sol avant d'empoigner Rhadamanthe par le col de sa chemise, et il s'en foutait pas mal de la déchirer, il le poussa jusqu'au mur, l'encastra presque dedans. Ses yeux, le regard océan déchaîné de Kanon, le transperçait de part en part. Rhadamanthe en était certain, il pouvait voir au travers de son âme tant le regard bleu était perçant.

-Tu vas me foutre dehors pour ça ? Tu vas vraiment me foutre dehors parce que j'ai lâché un bête « Je t'aime » ?! Tu te fous pas un peu de ma gueule, là, Rhadamanthe ?!

-Oui.

Le ton était calme, plat. Voire vide. C'était ça, il était carrément vide de tout sentiment. Comme si les mots avaient simplement ricochés sur sa peau, le regard doré, d'habitude empreint de sentiments variés, contraires et maladroits étaient tout aussi vides. L'ex Marina plaqua ses mains, d'une douceur insoupçonnée, sur les joues de l'anglais, sur lesquelles une barbe de trois jours avait prit place.

-Ne me met pas dehors. Je veux rester ici. Je… je le pense vraiment et il m'a fallut bon nombre de temps pour parvenir à l'accepter alors t'as pas le droit de jouer à l'égoïste et me demander de rayer ça d'une seconde à l'autre. Toi aussi, tu dois l'accepter.

-Accepter quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais accepter Kanon ? Ne prétends pas savoir ce que je ressens.

-Je te dis juste d'accepter les miens, de sentiments. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que, toi, tu sois incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit.

Les poings de Rhadamanthe se serrèrent, puis il relâcha toute pression, ses épaules s'affaissèrent aussi, le temps qu'il expire l'air que contenaient ses poumons. Son dos râlait encore contre la douleur ressentie quand il avait percuté le mur, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il fit alors comme si Kanon n'existait pas, il le poussa un peu, passa à côté de lui et parti se servir un scotch. Il le but rapidement, et parti à la douche. Kanon n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Pas une seule seconde il ne l'avait quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle d'eau ne se ferme sur le spectre.

Ça marquait la fin avant même qu'il n'y ait eu un début. Le dragon des mers savait qu'il avait été rude dans sa réaction envers Rhadamanthe, il ne le niait pas. Mais il savait aussi qu'à cet instant, il avait brisé quelque chose qui avait été seulement ébréché. Sa mâchoire se contracta, il s'habilla lentement, écouta l'eau couler dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre.

Rhadamanthe l'avait regardé comme on regarde un inconnu. Kanon, lui, n'avait pas envie que ça se finisse, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait comprit. Il n'avait été personne, et ne serait jamais personne pour la wyvern.

Définitivement, l'enfer allait lui manquer. Il regarda les lieux une dernière fois, prit un papier et nota, rapidement, un bref mot avant de définitivement fermer cette porte et le laisser seul. Rhadamanthe était sans doute aussi fait pour être seul que lui était fait pour ne pas être dans une relation.

L'air chaud du sanctuaire lui fouetta le visage avec une force assommante qu'il ne supportait déjà pas. Après quelques mois passés à s'habituer au climat tout de même plus frais de là-bas, il savait pertinemment qu'il devait reprendre une vie plus… normale, au sanctuaire.

Il passa le premier temple, le second, entra dans le sien et s'assit en plein milieu du salon. En tailleur, les bras posés sur ses cuisses, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, le majeur et le pouce joints à chaque main, comme s'il méditait. Alors que seuls les mots crachés par Rhadamanthe résonnaient dans sa tête. Encore et encore.

-J'ai senti ta présence au sanctuaire.

-Milo. Saga n'est pas là ?

-Neuvième temple.

-Oh. Au moins un qui a trouvé chaussure à son pied au sanctuaire.

-Eh bien c'est-à-dire que… Mu et Shaka, Aldébaran et Lucinda, Saga et Ayoros, DeathMask et Aphrodire, Aiolia et Shura, Dohko et Shion, Camus et moi, toi et Rhadamanthe… enfin, question célibat ici, y a pas grand monde.

-Moi et Rhadamanthe. Y a jamais rien eu, et il n'y aura jamais rien. Oh, aussi, il n'y aura plus jamais rien à l'avenir. C'est terminé, je ne retourne plus en enfer.

Milo ne savait pas répondre, pas quoi répondre, ni faire. Il s'agissait de Kanon après tout, il l'avait regardé un moment afin de savoir s'il s'agissait là de la vérité ou non, s'il se moquait un peu pour le titiller pour dramatiser une situation. Mais rien, il ne parvenait à rien voir dans le regard bleu de son ami. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, le scorpion ne savait pas deviner les pensées du gémeau.

Alors il fit ce qu'il n'avait fait pour personne d'autre, si ce n'était Camus. Il avait ouvert ses bras, attiré contre lui le corps du dragon des mers pour le câliner affectueusement, doucement, en lui frottant le dos. Il n'attendait pas beaucoup de réactions à vrai dire. Kanon n'était pas du genre à se répandre en larmes et se lamenter sur son sort, il ne s'attendait même pas à avoir une étreinte en retour. Il voulait juste, et savait juste, être présent et l'un comme l'autre savait à ce moment que c'était la seule chose qui importait.

-Pardon Milo… D'avoir pu penser qu'un autre aurait pu me porter secours comme tu sais le faire.

-Tu ne m'as jamais été infidèle, tu sais ? Kanon… ce mec, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais c'est un sale type.

-Je l'ai été tout autant.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas. Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle de jouer le type qui n'est pas égoïste. Camus avait raison, non ? Tu voulais qu'il réponde à tes sentiments ?

-Il m'a foutu dehors. C'est plus ou moins ça, sa réponse.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Je lui ai dit qu'il ne connaissait pas les sentiments, qu'il était incapable d'en ressentir.

-Tu vois, c'est mon rôle de dire que, toi aussi, tu as été dur avec lui. Tu devrais juste ne plus t'y rendre, là-bas. Attendre, passer à autre chose. Camus est persuadé de ce qu'il avance, et c'est casse couilles, mais il a rarement tort.

-Il m'aime.

-Ouais. Kanon, ne va pas là-bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne pas ici. C'est bien clair ?

-Ouais. T'en fait pas pour ça, je ne comptais pas mettre les pieds chez lui de toute manière. Pas même pour une mission.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé entre les deux amis, et les heures avaient filées, jusqu'au petit matin. Kanon avait finit par s'endormir, épuisé comme rarement, à bout mentalement, et Milo l'avait veillé, il avait fait flamber doucement son cosmo pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid, Camus l'avait rejoint au beau milieu de la nuit, l'avait embrassé sur la tempe avant de partir de nouveau. Ça avait été suffisant pour le tenir réveillé.

Quand Kanon sorti doucement de son sommeil qui avait été étrangement calme, tout lui était revenu en mémoire et il s'était accroché au corps qui le serrait contre lui avec désespoir. Comme si tout ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, jusqu'à maintenant, n'existait plus. Ou plutôt, existait pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait perdu, et il en avait conscience, quelque chose de précieux qu'il ne saurait jamais retrouver ailleurs.

Après tout, il avait manipulé son frère, qu'on disait de lui qu'il était l'égal d'un dieu. Manipulé un dieu. Tenté d'assujettir les mers, et la terre à son joug. Il avait eu de mauvaises intentions, pour de mauvaises causes. Depuis toujours il avait su qu'il avait été quelqu'un de mauvais, et il se fichait bien de tous ces gens sur son chemin. Milo avait été le premier à le voir comme son égal, et le seul avant qu'Aiolia ne le rejoigne, que Camus, lui aussi, témoigne un peu de compassion. Son frère, avait été à ses côtés également. Mais jamais ces sentiments là, aussi touchants soient-ils, n'avaient été aussi puissants que ceux qu'il éprouvait pour le juge. Ceux que le juge devait, probablement, éprouver pour lui aussi. Kanon savait, il n'y aurait que lui, jamais d'autre que lui. Il était un écho à sa vie, sa bouée de sauvetage. Et si, autrefois, il avait été épris de liberté, celle qu'on parle quand on évoque le grand air et l'indépendance, désormais, il ne voulait dans sa liberté que le fait de rester en enfer et avoir la corde au cou. Il ne savait vivre que de cette façon.

Milo frottait son dos, il ne connaissait pas ses pensées mais pouvait aisément les deviner, ce n'était pas difficile quand il s'agissait de Kanon, il le connaissait mieux que personne au sanctuaire. Mieux que Saga, même. Il caressa ses cheveux un instant avant de forcer sur tous ses muscles, engourdis d'être restés dans cette même position toute une nuit, pour les relever.

-Allez, ça ne saurait tarder avant que ton frère ne rentre, il faut que tu fasses bonne figure.

-On risque une nouvelle guerre s'il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Certainement. Saga est vraiment protecteur avec toi, mais il ne sait pas voir ce qui te touche.

-Merci d'être là, Milo.

-Ah ! Ne dit pas ça, sinon ça va être gênant. Et tu ferais pareil pour moi, tu l'as déjà fait. Mes débuts avec Camus étaient calamiteux, sans toi et Lia… on n'en serait sûrement pas là lui et moi. Alors tu te tais et à charge de revanche. Tu viens dans mon temple ?

-Ouais.

Kanon avait encore dormi, quelques heures, d'un sommeil plus qu'agité. Milo avait dormi lui aussi, quand il fut sûr que Camus prendrait la relève. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils veillaient, l'un ou l'autre, sur l'un de leurs amis. Le verseau se pinça le nez en se souvenant de l'état pitoyable dans lequel Aiolia avait été récemment encore. Leur lit n'était jamais vide, et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils l'occupaient à deux. Non, c'étaient les autres, qui occupaient leur lit.

Il remonta la couverture sur les deux hommes qui dormaient. Le gémeau était moins agité quand Milo le tenait contre lui –ce qui le faisait tiquer de jalousie, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le scorpion avait ordonné à l'ex marina de se sentir mal qu'une journée ou deux, tout au plus. Avant d'entreprendre une « guérison miracle » à base d'entraînements, de soirées, de nénettes à draguer et d'alcool lorsqu'ils en avaient la permission.

Une semaine d'un combat acharné pour ne plus ramener, dans les pensées de Kanon, l'image du spectre et son souvenir encore trop douloureux. En vain. Chaque soir le gémeau était emprunt d'une nostalgie vive et désagréable où il passait son temps à regarder les vagues et leur ressac des heures durant sans que rien ni personne ne sache le faire sortir de sa bulle.

Puis un soir, l'annonce était tombée comme une bombe sur le sanctuaire. Après tout, le gémeau était encore libre, il n'avait prêté allégeance à aucun dieu et pouvait se rendre ça et là. Cette fausse liberté qui l'empoisonnait alors qu'il aurait certainement tout donné pour s'enfermer aux enfers… Il n'avait pas regardé Milo et Aiolia, juste la flasque de whisky entre eux trois, puis il avait soupiré, et les rires s'étaient arrêtés.

-Je vais retourner chez Poséidon, et remettre mon écaille. Avec le traité de paix, on ne risque pas de se faire la guerre, et je sais que j'y ai ma place.

-Tu as ta place ici aussi.

-En tant que quoi, Milo ? Tu peux me dire où j'ai une putain de place ? Je ne suis pas chevalier d'or du gémeau, tu confonds avec Saga !

-Et nous, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas…-

-C'est assez Aiolia. J'aime vraiment rester avec vous, mais ce ne sont pas des soirées et une putain de bouteille de scotch qui vont me retenir ici.

La bouteille s'écrasa contre une paroi de roches. Le lion regarda le scorpion, qui s'était levé du même bond que Kanon pour l'empoigner par le col. Ils s'étaient jaugés du regard un court instant, moins d'une minute, avant que les bras rassurants de Milo ne l'étreignent de nouveau.

-T'es pas possible quand tu souffres, toi. Tu vas bientôt nous dire que tu vas allez rejoindre Odin à Asgard…

-Lâche-moi, Milo.

-C'est une menace ?

-Un conseil.

-Je ne suis pas Rhadamanthe. Tes mots, aussi blessants soient-ils, ne me feront pas de mal parce que je te connais trop et je sais ce qui se cache derrière. Alors ta menace, ton conseil, tu te le fous bien profondément dans le cul et tu te calmes.

-Mais ça va, ça aussi ! Tu te permets de dire que tu me connais mais tu ne sais pas un centième de ce que j'éprouve ! Tu ne ressens pas une once de ce que je ressens ! Lâche-moi !

-Milo, tu devrais…-

-Aiolia, non. Je gère. Kanon, assit.

Le premier coup était parti tout seul et Milo ne l'avait clairement pas senti venir, il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait oublié à quel point Kanon était sauvage, et diable que c'était chiant à encadrer. Pour la première fois depuis la bataille en enfer, Milo avait eu usage de son cosmo pour tenir Kanon tranquille, usant de sa _restriction_ pour l'empêcher de bouger. Autant que possible, il se débattait comme un vrai fauve.

-Assez ! Kanon, calme-toi. Tu devrais diriger ta colère contre celui qui la mérite.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Le gémeau cessa de se débattre à l'instant même où la voix, venue de nulle part, s'éleva jusqu'à lui. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, il l'avait trop entendue, il l'avait tant espérée. Mais il ne voulait pas regarder, il ne voulait pas voir alors qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis une semaine. Une trop longue semaine.

-Enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Cracha le scorpion alors que le lion se redressait.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour vous. Je suis venu pour Kanon.

-Et mon cul aussi il est là pour Kanon ! On n'est pas en enfer ici, tu ne bénéficies pas de ta protection, alors dégage avant d'avoir trop de soucis.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas mon surplis, alors à quoi bon me provoquer. Je le répète une dernière fois, je suis venu pour Kanon.

-C'est bon, Milo, je vais lui parler.

-Mais Kanon, si…

-Je sais me servir de mon cosmo, je suis un grand garçon. Vous pouvez rentrer, je reviens bientôt, ce problème sera vite réglé.

Chacun était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce que les deux chevaliers d'or ne partent. À contre cœur et on pouvait encore entendre Milo protester longtemps après son départ. Kanon n'avait toujours pas regardé Rhadamanthe, parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il céderait de nouveau, qu'il voudrait courir jusqu'à lui pour le serrer et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Les poings serrés, le corps tendu, il fixait le sol comme s'il était un mortel ennemi.

-Tu n'as rien à faire au sanctuaire.

-Tu n'avais rien à faire en enfer, et pourtant, tu y étais venu, non ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu as déjà assez joué et fait de mal.

-Je ne jouais pas.

-Alors tu profitais simplement d'un mec qui s'est offert. Merci, ma lanterne est éclairée, je ne te raccompagne pas.

Kanon n'avait pas fuit, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Il sentait, cependant, le spectre s'approcher de lui à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'ils étaient si proches que leurs respirations se mêlaient. Et le gémeau jurait. Contre sa faiblesse, son manque de résistance, son épuisement, son amour. Il pestait contre la douleur, contre la facilité des sentiments, contre la présence du juge qui lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. Il râlait contre son envie de le serrer contre lui, de respirer son odeur, de l'embrasser, tirer ses cheveux, s'accrocher à ses épaules, plonger dans son regard doré, lui demander encore. De l'aimer encore, même s'il mentait, tant pis. Il se détestait. Kanon se détestait pour tous ces sentiments contraires.

Il ne protesta pas, son corps non plus –bien qu'il fut plus tendu encore-, quand les bras puissants du blond se fermèrent sur lui, avec délicatesse, douceur. Une certaine forme d'affection… d'amour. Il tremblait de tout son être et se fustigeait mentalement d'en ressentir autant de besoin, d'envie. Il voulait être aimé, pas seulement physiquement. Il voulait que Rhadamanthe l'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Kanon.

Mais il n'y croyait pas. Ce n'étaient jamais que des mots. Les mots sont si faciles à employer pour miroiter les choses, faire tomber dans le panneau. Il secoua la tête, il avait envie de pleurer, encore, mais ce qui avait été cassé en lui, en se faisait rejeter, il était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir le récupérer. Une infime confiance en lui qu'il avait gagné, une confiance en Rhadamanthe qui n'avait fait que s'accroître et qui avait éclaté en tellement de fragment que personne jamais ne saurait tout recoller.

-Je n'y crois plus.

Et Rhadamanthe venait de réalisé à cet instant précis, ce qu'il avait brisé. Ce qu'il avait perdu. Pourtant, Kanon l'aimait, c'était une certitude, autrement son corps n'aurait pas été si chaud, ses larmes n'auraient pas coulé juste devant lui, autrement… il ne se serait pas livré, il ne l'aurait pas désespérément enlacé en retour, comme s'il tentait de retrouver quelques morceaux de son cœur.

-Ne pense plus à moi. Ne vient plus au sanctuaire. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi tendre. Tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir me reconquérir. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer.

-Bien. J'accepte les règles, Kanon. Mais…

Le juge se pencha jusqu'à déposer un baiser contre son cou autrefois marqué de ses crocs. Il avait senti le frisson sur sa peau, et il avait sourit. Il combattait ses pulsions, il combattait son envie de l'allonger et le marquer, encore une fois, comme sien. Il avait subrepticement sourit contre la chair dorée.

-N'oublie pas que nous sommes fait, toi et moi, pour transgresser les règles.

Rhadamanthe l'avait embrassé, passionnément. Comme jamais il n'avait osé le faire jusqu'à maintenant et Kanon avait pu sentir la puissance de son amour le dévaster. Couler dans ses veines jusqu'à son cœur pour le faire s'emballer. Puis il était parti, comme si sa visite n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Il restait, cependant, dans l'air, une promesse que le juge semblait vouloir tenir.

* * *

 _Noooooote : Comment ça "mais c'est pas une fin ça !" ? Oui... ce n'est pas une fin. Je manquais cruellement de... chapitre ? Pour bien terminer l'histoire et ne pas bâcler ça parce que "5 chapitres pas plus". Je veux donner quelque chose de mieux que "Je t'aime" "Moi aussi" "Faisons des bébés". Alooooooors... Il y aura un peu de rab. Du côté de Rhadada cette fois ! Il est temps qu'il entre en scène, et j'avais aussi envie de parler de Minos et Eaque ! OUIIIII ils vont entrer en scène ! (Et je pense aussi à d'autres moments de vie, parce qu'inclure des histoires ça et là, ça me donne envie de faire d'autres pairing...) Alooooooors bah voilà. J'espère que cette fausse fin vous aura plu, et que la suite vous plaira tant qu'on y est. À bientôt_


	6. Règle n6

**Règle n°6 – Ne plus y penser**

 **Mais je ne t'appartiens plus, tu ne m'appartiens plus. On aurait disparu…**

Rhadamanthe se souvenait à la perfection des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait plus s'attacher. À personne. Excepté les deux autres juges, et sûrement Valentine. Dans l'ensemble, c'était pour une question de souffrance. Évidement, il ne prétendait pas qu'au plus il était attaché, au plus il souffrait. Il ne suffisait de presque rien pour souffrir. Même sans connaître réellement la personne, tout savoir de son passé était parfois de trop.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement juger sans apprendre la vie entière des âmes qui se présentaient face à lui ? Combien de temps s'était-il passé entre la première fois où il avait jugé une âme et le moment où il avait su être en paix avec lui-même de faire un tel geste ? Des centaines d'années, certainement plus.

De nouveau, il n'avait plus la conscience tranquille. Parce qu'il s'était attaché, et que les blessures du passé venaient de ressurgir face à… une fillette de dix ans et demi.

Dans l'aspect, il n'y avait rien à reprocher à cette enfant. Vie paisible, à peine le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Ses deux parents étaient partis trop tôt et elle avait vécu avec le sourire aux lèvres chez ses grands-parents. Trop vieux, pas assez vifs, pour son esprit déjà trop mature. Il ne s'était passé pas beaucoup d'années –si on prenait en compte le vieil âge des juges-, avant que la petite ne finisse par comprendre que rien ne suffisait à ce monde et de se tenir sagement sur les rails d'un train à grande vitesse.

Une suicidée. Rhadamanthe soupira, six ans et demi. Une vie banale d'enfant sage et un peu trop solitaire. Il avait vécu toute sa vie de gamine, il avait tout vu et s'y était… d'une manière ou d'une autre… attaché.

La sentence tomba avec le coup de marteau qu'il laissa tomber sur son bureau usé par des siècles de travail. Las et répétitif.

-Sixième prison, deuxième vallée. La forêt infernale.

Si les êtres vivants savaient à quoi s'attendre après la mort, ils ne prendraient pas cet acte comme une délivrance. C'était la pensée qui traversait l'esprit de Rhadamanthe. Il se leva de son siège en se frottant le visage, prétextant un besoin de prendre une pause. Quand il avança dans le long tribunal, descendant les marches pour rejoindre la barre des âmes puis ensuite la porte, il prit soin de ne pas traverser les éclats de lumières bleutées de l'âme qui venait d'être envoyée dans la sixième prison. Il soupira.

Depuis toujours, et c'était peu dire, Rhadamanthe était habitué à ce que les âmes qu'il juge aillent au Cocyte, rarement dans les autres prisons. C'était une sorte d'entente qu'ils avaient entre eux trois. Il sorti son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une sans encore la consommer. Il regarda l'extrémité, rouge, fumante. Il s'ennuyait fermement dans son rôle de juge des enfers, dans son boulot de tous les jours, dans sa vie de tous les jours. Pas un seul divertissement. Juste ce bout de papier qui dépassait de sa poche.

En réalité, il repensait parfois à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Minos quelques jours auparavant. Un bête échange qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur tout un tas de choses. En réalité, il n'avait pas comprit, à un certain moment, à quel point ce qu'il avait devant lui pouvait être précieux et fade, si près et si loin, chaud et froid en même temps.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Eaque de venir s'enquérir de son humeur du moment –bien qu'il ait toujours cet air pincé, sévère et renfrogné. À vivre des années, des siècles, avec les mêmes personnes, il savait mieux que quiconque remarquer chaque changement sur le visage du blond.

Ils étaient tous trois proches les uns des autres. Si ça avait commencé de la plus calamiteuse des façons, ils étaient maintenant le trio le plus soudé ici bas et les journées étaient rythmées par leurs piques, chamailleries, jeux en tout genre, soirées parfois et discussions quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Autant dire que, pour ce qui avait été du cas Albafica des poissons, il y en avait eu des discussions, et pas qu'une seule.

-Il y a un souci, Rhad'.

Ce n'était pas une question et l'anglais l'avait parfaitement comprit. Qui n'aurait pas comprit ? Il haussa les épaules, de toute évidence il ne saurait rien cacher longtemps encore et avec l'air qu'affichait le garuda c'était à peu près certain qu'il ait son idée sur la chose. Son sourire s'accentua quand il vit la wyvern chercher ses mots, les mâcher, froncer les sourcils et soupirer pour enfin tirer sur sa cigarette.

-Je crois que je tombe amoureux.

-En quoi c'est un souci ?

-Parce que je tombe encore. J'ai voulu m'accrocher à ma fierté, mon orgueil et mon honneur. J'ai tenté de planter mes griffes dans un mur pour ralentir la chute ou l'arrêter. J'étais prêt à m'accrocher à n'importe quoi pourvu que je ne sombre pas. Mais je continue encore de tomber et je ne vis que dans cette chute.

Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, sans le regarder et le contact n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes. Assez pour montrer sa compréhension, un léger amusement cependant. Rhadamanthe se renfrogna encore plus et croisa les bras. Si c'était pour se moquer, il pouvait bien repartir. Quelle idée de lui dire tout ça alors que, parmi tous, Eaque était le plus moqueur ?

Pince sans rire et plutôt sadique sur les bords –au point d'être craint par tous les spectres et même savoir faire trembler Hadès à ses heures perdues-, c'était rare qu'on vienne demander son avis qui, pourtant, était le plus constructif, direct et posé de tous. Il fallait une bonne dose de masochisme pour demander l'avis d'Eaque, et surtout, ne pas avoir peur à se voir mettre une bonne vérité en face.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à tomber continuellement amoureux de quelqu'un qui nous fait du bien. Ça serait même plutôt con de ne pas le faire. Et si tu savais voir au-delà de ce que tu connais et qui te tire en enfer, tu verrais sans doute qu'il y a de nouvelles choses auxquelles te raccrocher. Alors tombe autant que faire se peut, tant qu'il y a une main dans la tienne tout devrait aller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles alors ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu sais déjà, Rhadamanthe. Mais il y a une chose que tu semble ignorer : on va prendre du retard et tu vas boucler mes dossiers si tu ne ramènes pas ton cul maintenant.

Saleté de cancer… Rhadamanthe pouvait se vanter d'avoir un des signes les pires à porter –scorpion, non mais vraiment. Mais en ce qui concernait Eaque, rien n'avait jamais été plus vrai qu'avec lui. Ce signe lui allait à merveille et diable, personne qui le connaissait n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Malgré tout, le garuda restait sans doute le plus protecteur des trois, il valait mieux l'avoir comme allier que comme ennemi.

La première prison était un endroit pas réellement vaste lorsqu'ils y venaient à trois, et la proximité rendait la tension palpable. Rien que de part l'humeur massacrante de Rhadamanthe. Et si Eaque osait dire tout et n'importe quoi pour le lui faire remarquer, ça ne changeait rien. Minos, lui, restait simplement silencieux en se disant que Rune n'aurait pas aimé tout ce tapage.

Il ne souhaitait même pas se pencher sur les histoires de cœur de Minos d'ailleurs. Si avant… sa « rupture » il prenait plaisir, sans toutefois le montrer, à l'écouter déblatérer des heures durant les jugements. Aujourd'hui, il ne tolérait même plus le moindre son de voix mielleux.

Au final, la journée avait été longue et ennuyeuse. Très honnêtement, il n'avait plus envie de rien. C'est-à-dire que Kanon rendait plus dépendant que la drogue, et il était sans doute plus brillant que le soleil. C'était tout à fait ça. Le chevalier apportait au sanctuaire, à chaque visite, le soleil qui manquait tant ici. Souvent il s'était fait la réflexion. Comme celle selon laquelle un type comme lui ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à un spectre dont l'âge était à taire maintenant.

Le soir, c'était pire encore. On lui avait dit –Eaque, lui avait dit-, que ça devait être Kanon et pas un autre. Et Rhadamanthe avait simplement acquiescé. Il s'était rendu compte trop tard que c'était réellement Kanon et pas un autre. Maintenant, il n'avait même plus le droit de penser à sa petite gueule d'amour qu'il aurait bien défoncé pourtant.

Un verre de whisky à la main, les yeux dans le vague, il faisait danser le liquide ambré sans même le porter à ses lèvres une fois. De toute façon, il en avait déjà bu quelques uns.

C'était sans doute pire encore quand il buvait. Il se souvenait exactement des lèvres de Kanon posé sur ses verres quand ils prenaient le temps de se voir pour se voir et pas seulement pour… passer du bon temps à deux. Il posa son regard doré sur le bord du verre avant de le poser et soupirer.

Kanon était à lui seul une règle de l'univers qui était recherchée par tous. Le nombre d'or personnalisé. De la courbe de ses cheveux légèrement bouclés à ses lèvres fines, ses yeux rieurs et son air moqueur… la rondeur de ses pommettes hautes, son nez fin, aquilin. Un cou délicat, qu'il pourrait écraser d'une main s'il le voulait. La pomme d'Adam saillante, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à embrasser et croquer.

Plus que tout, ses mains. Les mains de Kanon étaient belles. Marquées de cicatrices ça et là, des fines et belles. Des paumes larges, jamais autant que les siennes, c'était indéniable, des doigts aussi longs que ses paumes, fins, efficaces… trop efficace. Surtout quand il s'agissait de caresser son corps, de l'effleurer, de le pincer…

Merde ! Il en mourrait d'envie maintenant.

Mais personne n'en saurait rien, personne ne saurait dire qu'il utilisait ce Kanon imaginaire pour se soulager depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point il l'avait dans la peau, à quel point même son souvenir était salvateur le temps de se faire un plaisir.

Les mains de Kanon, il n'y avait pas de mal à imaginer les mains de son ancien amant le parcourir alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Il n'y avait pas de mal à descendre le long de sa gorge, déboutonner lentement sa chemise et passer sa main contre sa chair déjà réchauffée.

Souvent, les cheveux de Kanon venaient le chatouiller dans la nuque. Rhadamanthe mordit sa lèvre. Chaque souvenir de leurs ébats le rendait complètement fou, en y repensant, il n'avait même pas besoin de se chauffer pour constater de son état avancé d'excitation…

 _Je l'aime…_

Il retira d'un geste acharné le bouton de son pantalon, il se leva même pour rejoindre la salle de bain, semant derrière lui le reste de tous ses vêtements. Il n'en n'aurait pas besoin. Comme à son habitude, l'eau qui en sortait était chaude, à lui en rougir la peau et la voir fumer à la sortie. Mais il ne sortirait pas maintenant.

Le dos appuyé contre le mur froid, il ne put réfréner un long frisson lui vriller la colonne vertébrale. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et le jet brûlant frappait son torse, dégoulinant sur tout son corps.

Les mains, ses mains, c'étaient celles de Kanon. C'était Kanon qui l'avait plaqué là, qui l'appuyait contre ce mur, qui attendait, qui le frustrait, tournant autour de son nombril, remontant pincer un téton avant de redescendre plus bas. Encore plus bas. Encore. Encore. Encore.

-Hnn !

Les mains de Kanon, son Kanon. Kanon qui passait son temps à le frustrer, à ne prendre que son membre en main, dans un geste trop lent, trop lascif et pourtant serré au possible autour. Il y avait quelque chose de doux dans ce va et viens, mais de douloureux en même temps. Rhadamanthe était partagé entre le fait de juste profiter de ce moment que le gémeau lui offrait ou ouvrir les yeux pour le brusquer et le baiser violemment.

Il referma un peu plus les yeux, Kanon avait sans doute comprit que le juge perdait patience, ses gestes avaient accéléré. Toujours plus rapide, parfois trop fort, mais diable que c'était bon ainsi. Kanon n'était pas un être fait de douceur et de tendresse, en tout cas pas dans ces moments-là, pas toujours.

Évidement il méritait de l'affection et de la délicatesse, mais son corps ne s'abandonnait que quand il se sentait pleinement vivant.

-Vas-y… vas-y plus fort… Encore !

Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de lui ordonner aussi fort, il en avait bien conscience mais… Kanon n'avait pas rechigné, il était resté et avait obéit sauvagement, le gémeau était toujours très sauvage, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. S'il n'avait pas eu ce trait de caractère, il ne l'aurais jamais aimé à ce point. Au point de tout lui donner, tout lui laisser.

La wyvern serra les dents. Son amant était doué, son prénom résonnait, son image était ancrée dans son esprit malgré ses yeux fermés. Aah ! Il s'en fichait bien de se retenir, c'était trop bon pour faire attention à ce genre de détails. Kanon était la quintessence de son homme parfait, tant par son physique que par son caractère. Il y en avait assez pour le faire jouir. C'était dévastateur et la sensation le faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Il du reprendre ses esprits avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières semblaient être en plomb mais pourtant la voix de Kanon ne se fichait pas de lui. Diable, il devait en avoir envie lui aussi maintenant. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et scruta la douche du regard avant que la fatale réalité ne lui revienne dessus comme un violent coup de fouet.

Entre les volutes de fumées provoquées par la température de l'eau, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un vide glacial. Froid, si froid que rien ne savait le combler. Il augmenta encore la température. Il se sentait trop dévasté par le froid que même la brûlure soudaine de sa peau n'y faisait rien.

-Kanon…

Il renifla une première fois, ramenant ses genoux contre lui, les entourant de ses bras avant de poser sa tête dedans. Puis une seconde fois. Et un peu plus à chaque seconde. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix brisée ne laisse passer des sanglots sont seule l'eau bouillante était témoin.

-Pourquoi je ne sais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi… ?

* * *

 _Blablabla : Lali-oh ! Oui. J'ai fait pleurer Rhadamanthe. Eh, faut bien qu'il réalise ce petit... amour... du mal qu'il a fait, hein. Même s'il est tout excusé de mon côté pour des raison que j'évoquerais dans d'autres chapitres. Mais faut pas s'en faire ! C'est un happy-end, hein, puis il est scorpion, et c'est un dragon, il ne tardera pas à se reprendre en main. Comme sous la douche 8D_

 _Sur ce jeu de mots plus que douteux, je vous laisse. En espérant que ça vous ai plu. Je vous remercie et vous embrasse tous pour vos review et votre lecture, plus particulièrement Nao-sempai, parce qu'au final, ce couple lui est entièrement dédicacé. Avec tout mon amour !_

 _À bientôt !_


	7. Règle n7

**Règle n°7 – Ne plus aller au sanctuaire.**

 **La nuit est comme un sanctuaire, elle porte à l'intimité.**

Le ressac de la mer apportait avec lui l'odeur chargée en iode qui la caractérisait tant. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que ça ne lui pique et fasse monter quelques larmes qu'il ravala aussitôt. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas sorti des enfers ? Plus précisément, combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds en bordure de mer ? À sentir ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable froid de la nuit déjà entamée et frissonner en se maudissant de ne porter sur le dos, en tout et pour tout, une simple chemise qui ne le couvrait en rien du vent du nord.

Le sanctuaire n'était pas si loin. Il ne s'agissait de presque rien avant qu'il ne voit les vieilles bâtisses se dessiner devant lui. Pour le moment, il regardait simplement au loin la mer plate se disputer avec le ciel sombre la ligne imaginaire qu'était l'horizon. Même les étoiles se reflétaient dans l'étendue d'eau claire de la Grèce. À cette époque de l'année, il pouvait distinctement apercevoir la constellation dont il avait le signe astrologique. Et Antarès était plus brillante que jamais, rouge et fière.

Une dernière fois, il profita de l'air frais, froid de l'hiver qui ne tarderait pas à poindre, avec, cependant, un peu d'avance. Octobre n'en était qu'à la moitié de son mois. Durant cette petite heure où il s'était perdu à contempler le ciel, ses astres et son reflet dans l'océan, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que la liberté qu'il pouvait effleurer de manière éhontée.

Rhadamanthe avait attendu à se sentir près à l'affronter, affronter son regard qui n'avait pas son pareil à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mélangeant le turquoise et la menthe glaciale. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, près à faire demi-tour, il se mit à imaginer l'espace de quelques secondes le supplice de son amour perdu lorsqu'il avait du rejoindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Cap Sounion.

Une vague lécha ses pieds, déversant dessus son écume collante. Il grimaça et secoua les pieds avant de se reculer –Aphrodite était censée être née de ça ? Répugnant. Le Cap Sounion était une barrière, une force de la nature. D'insondables rochers formant une petite falaise qui se jetait dans l'eau, brisant le courant des vagues qui s'écrasaient avec force, tentant malgré tout de reprendre sa place en rongeant un peu plus depuis des millénaires la surface poreuse. Et, caché des yeux de tous, creusé par la bonne volonté du dieu des mers, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une grotte. Férocement gardée par des barreaux dont Kanon n'aurait du, normalement, avoir aucun mal à s'en extraire.

Alors il parvenait à imaginer sans mal la marée montante, l'écume et ses saletés, les algues –peut-être-, les crustacés perdus et quelques chutes de pierres. Il pouvait imaginer l'eau gelée du soir glacer un homme jusqu'aux os, lui emprisonner ses sens, l'engourdir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de puiser dans ses ressources. L'eau le plaquer avec une force herculéenne au fin fond de cette cavité, presser la cage thoracique jusqu'à finir par en mourir d'épuisement. D'asphyxie ou de noyade. Par Hadès, que c'était cruel…

Oui, il pouvait l'imaginer sans problème, et Kanon avait été plus que courageux, et miraculeusement fort de résister à une telle tempête, à un tel sort de la vie. Mais malgré ses spéculations, jamais il n'aurait été à même de dire à quel point ça pouvait détruire un homme, jusqu'à ce que chaque nuit soit hantée de noyades, d'étouffements, de morts plus atroces les unes que les autres, ne laissant derrière ces cauchemars que le rire sardonique d'un frère capricieux, qui prêchait le bon mais qui était mauvais. Non, décidément, il ne parvenait pas à porter Saga dans son cœur. Et peu importait qu'il soit le jumeau de l'homme qu'il tenait à reconquérir.

Il fit demi-tour, serrant ses chaussures à l'aide de ses doigts en gravissant les escaliers qui menaient à la route. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il prit le temps de frotter ses pieds jusqu'à ce que le sable soit parti, remit ses biens et parti en direction du sanctuaire. L'endroit était un peu plus reculé et y aller n'était pas mince affaire. Pour un homme entraîné, tels que l'étaient les chevaliers et spectres, ce n'était pas une grande difficulté, mais c'était en enchevêtrement de vallées et reliefs plus ou moins ardus qui cachaient ça et là quelques villages souvent mal desservis.

Les temples, eux, étaient en hauteur et visibles depuis loin de part le fait. Quelques ruines également, et avec une vision relativement perçante, on devinait un peu mieux à chaque pas l'immense statue à l'image d'Athéna qui y trônait, victorieuse et puissante. Écrasante. Moche, selon son avis. Hadès n'avait pas la prétention de mettre une statue géante de sa personne en plein milieu de la Guidecca. Quelle faute de goût. En s'approchant, il devinait mieux chaque maison, et les autres parties du sanctuaire. Les remises, les arènes qui variaient de taille. Il plissa les yeux, et le nez, lui donnant plus un air féroce que curieux. Un… deux… trois… le troisième temple. La simple vue de l'édifice lui redonna force pour tout traverser aussi vite que faire se peut.

Les gravir était un petit combat en lui-même, surtout pour aller au dernier temple, dire que certains faisaient ça tous les jours. Les enfers étaient bien plus étendus, certes, mais le relief n'était pas si conséquent. Aussi ne fut-il pas légèrement essoufflé en arrivant à destination. Si le bélier l'avait laissé passé aussi simplement que l'on salue quelqu'un, non sans avoir vérifié ses intentions par le biais de son cosmo, le taureau avait été moins enclin à la discussion et le juge des enfers avait du insister durant de longues minutes, en plein milieu de la nuit, pour passer. Au final, ce fut même le premier gardien qui persuada son ami et frère d'arme. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas les bêtes à cornes.

Le temple des gémeau se dressait fièrement devant ses yeux, d'une grandeur démesurée, si l'on comparait avec le reste des temples, il semblait plus enclin à être un labyrinthe qu'une véritable demeure. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y aventurait, et honnêtement, Rhadamanthe savait que s'ils ne s'étaient pas… séparés… ça aurait été une étape importante de leur vie. Entrer dans l'intimité de la personne qui détestait sans doute plus que n'importe qui d'autre l'anglais.

Saga était en haut des marches et semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Aucun doute dessus, il était capable de reconnaître Kanon à des kilomètres à la ronde. L'aîné des gémeaux avait quelque chose de plus droit, fier, froid… obscur. Son visage fermé ne laissait pas place à une interprétation quelconque de ses pensées et ses yeux ne les reflétaient pas plus. Pourtant, Rhadamanthe pouvait sentir d'aussi bas qu'il était la puissance de son cosmo, et sans doute de sa colère. Fondée ou infondée.

Une telle position de… de soumission ne lui plaisait guère. Rhadamanthe était un dominant dans l'âme, il ne tarda pas à gravir les marches, ne cédant aucunement devant le regard du gémeau qui n'avait, lui aussi, pas cédé de terrain.

-Kanon n'est pas ici.

-Bonsoir, également.

-Il n'est pas ici. Et quand bien même ça serait le cas, je ne te permettrais pas de le voir après le mal que tu as pu lui faire.

-Je ne te demande rien. Pas même de m'accepter, ou encore de me regarder. Cependant je te conseille de ne pas me mettre de bâtons dans les roues.

-C'est une menace.

-Clairement.

-Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait en coûter ?

Rhadamanthe ne flancha pas une seule seconde, la confiance que chacun pouvait dégageait se cognait à l'autre sans ne jamais relâcher la pression. Pour un humain lambda il aurait s'agit là d'un spectacle entre deux hommes qui semblaient régler un différend de la plus diplomatique des façons. Pour n'importe quel chevalier, un réel rapport de puissance venait de se créer et déjà quelques uns manifestaient leur mécontentement –ou leur soutient à Saga- par le biais de leur cosmos retentissants.

Les orbes dorés sondaient à présent l'homme devant lui, un duel de regard profond, chargés de rancœur et de haine. De remord, que le juge laissa entrevoir et qui, merci pour lui, ne lui attirèrent pas la moindre pitié de la part du gémeau. Ça aurait été plus que blessant, surtout venant de sa part…

-Écoute-moi bien, Saga des gémeaux, si vous autres chevaliers craignez une nouvelle guerre contre nous, c'est uniquement parce que votre vie est désormais entre les mains de Seigneur Hadès. Autrement dit, j'ai tout pouvoir, et il me semble que c'est toi qui ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait t'en coûter. Où se trouve Kanon ?

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour céder à la menace ou même dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur mon frère.

-Que tu as voulu supprimer. Et comment as-tu remercié Athéna qui l'a gardé en vie ? En tentant de la tuer en cédant à la voix du démon. Tu fais peine à voir, Saga. Fut un temps où tu aurais pu être un dieu. Maintenant tu n'es qu'un être pitoyable qui ne sait pas comment racheter ses fautes.

-Tu l'es tout autant. Tu ne sais pas comment te racheter auprès de mon frère, et tu ne sais même pas te faire à l'idée qu'il ne veut plus de toi. Alors, Rhadamanthe de la wyverne, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir anéanti une vie à laquelle tu étais tant accroché ?

-Je ne le sais que trop bien, ce que ça fait.

Il avait répondu dans un grondement rauque. Une complainte qui n'avait pas besoin d'être formulée par les mots. L'aîné des gémeaux n'avait pas envie de le prendre en pitié, et certainement pas envie de parler de ses torts et travers qui, au final, avaient été pardonnés, eux. Cependant, l'expression qu'affichait soudainement le dragon en face de lui… le peinait.

Et avant même qu'il ne put s'en apercevoir il avait reçu un coup fulgurant de la part du concerné. Violent coup qui l'avait mit au sol, davantage par la surprise et la rapidité du geste que par sa force, mais tout de même, au sol. Il ne s'était pas relevé immédiatement, Saga savait que malgré sa position, il gardait un certain avantage sur le combat qui avait lieu entre Rhadamanthe et lui.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait de me voir si ravagé ? On t'a tant répété que le plus puissant juge n'était qu'un colérique sans cœur et sans âme que tu y as cru les yeux fermés, hein ? Ne me prend pas en pitié, tu me dégoûtes.

Les poings serrés, Rhadamanthe devait bien avouer qu'il souhaitait que le gémeau ne réponde pas à sa soudaine attaque. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait du caractère, le juge des enfers, et qu'il ne se laissait pas aussi aisément marcher sur les pieds. Surtout pas par le grand Saga…

Néanmoins, la réponse du troisième gardien ne s'était pas fait attendre. Dès lors qu'il fut relevé il n'avait pas tardé à lui rendre la pareille, fendant la lèvre du dragon qui, lui, avait à peine reculé d'un pas. Il fallait dire qu'il s'y était attendu, à celle-ci. Mais leur joute en était restée là.

C'était derrière eux, en bas des marches. Cette présence, cette prestance, sans doute encore amer et blessé, il était venu au sanctuaire. Personne n'aurait pu dire les raisons pour lesquelles Kanon avait décidé d'apparaître ce soir, Rhadamanthe avait tout de même la satisfaction de savoir que Saga ne lui avait pas menti, et la dérangeante impression que l'ex dragon des mers avait commis une petite erreur de parcours. _À qui la faute ?_

-Tu n'es pas le bienvenu au sanctuaire, Rhadamanthe. Retourne d'où tu viens ou je me ferais un plaisir de t'y envoyer. N'avais-je pas demandé à ce que tu ne viennes pas ici ?

-Où étais-tu ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Tout va bien Saga ?

Le cadet des gémeaux gravit les dernières marches et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son aîné, inquiété de la rougeur qu'il pouvait constater sur sa joue. Il soupira, ces deux crétins en étaient venus aux mains alors que… ce n'était _plus_ si important. Un regard douloureux lancé dans la direction de Rhadamanthe le dissuada d'avancer comme il avait prévu de le faire.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je m'occupe personnellement de lui.

-C'est à moi de te protéger.

-Allons Saga, il faudrait qu'il y ait une quelconque menace dans le coin pour qu'il faille me protéger. Puis je suis un grand garçon, maintenant, va.

Le dernier regard que gemini numéro un avait lancé au spectre aurait fait trembler tous les dieux de la planète tant c'était menaçant, Rhadamanthe avait haussé un sourcil avant de lui faire dos en croisant les bras, touchant sa lèvre du bout du pouce.

-N'y touche pas avec tes sales pattes, ça va s'infecter. Il ne t'a pas raté.

Kanon eut un grondement pour toute réponse, mais ça ne le fit pas sourire pour autant. Ça éveillait davantage de douleur liée aux souvenirs dont il en avait plutôt que la sensation d'un petit bonheur retrouvé. Et diable que c'était douloureux, Rhadamanthe et sa façon rude de tenter de le retrouver n'étaient que de petits parasites assassins. C'était justement pour cette raison qu'il lui avait prit le poignet pour l'entraîner dans le hall du troisième temple. Pas plus loin, jamais. Parce que sa place était là, à l'entrée. Cet endroit où il pourrait se lamenter à loisir de ce qu'il avait fait et demander une chose qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais : un pardon. Rhadamanthe devait en prendre conscience. Mais Kanon ne se doutait certainement pas qu'il le savait déjà. Mais qu'il caressait tout de même l'espoir de le voir sien de nouveau.

Rhadamanthe pouvait lire la stupéfaction sur le visage de Kanon, il l'avait sagement attendu, sans rien dire ou faire, planté droit comme un piquet à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé. Une trousse à la main, il retrouva bien vite son visage qu'il voulait impassible. Et la wyverne souriait. Parce que c'était une petite victoire en soit de se voir cajoler de la sorte malgré le fait que Saga n'était sans doute pas dans un meilleur état. Parce que Kanon choisissait de le soigner lui, et pas son frère. Il savourait le goût de cette petite victoire comme le meilleur des scotchs.

Un coton imbibé d'alcool entre les doigts, le dragon des mers s'approchait de lui, les yeux rivés sur la lèvre fendue. Ça et rien d'autre. Et le juge continuait de regarder la main avancer vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne louche, et que ça finisse par lui faire mal aux yeux, alors il se concentra sur le visage de Kanon. Visage qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois sans prendre le temps de le regarder à ce point là.

Il était si proche, et si loin à la fois. Le grain n'était pas parfait, à croire que le cadet-gemini était encore en proie à une petite acné à son âge, rien d'odieux, tout de bien dissimulé derrière les mèches océanes qui dévalaient le long de ses tempes, sur les joues pour se perdre dans le cou et sa nuque dans des ondulations rappelant l'océan ravagés qu'il avait admiré plus tôt. À vrai dire, le gémeau avait cette même odeur doucement iodé, mais pas à s'en piquer le nez. C'était plus doux, comme une rivière salée qui passe le long d'un champ de pelouse fraîchement tondue. Kanon sentait et respirait la liberté et le soleil de Grèce. Ça se reflétait même sur son teint doucement halé qui atténuait plus encore les petites imperfections. Un front large, adroitement caché, un nez fin et aquilin sur la pointe, des lèvres charnues et pleines –il le savait pour y avoir goûté. Des fossettes de chaque côté lorsqu'il souriait, un menton volontaire, des pommettes saillantes creusant à peine ses joues. Il avait les joues nettement plus emplumées que celles de son frère. Et un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard et son sourire qui lui donnait cet air taquin d'enfant canaille. Des reflets entre le turquoise et le bleu glacé. Juste une pointe de vert.

-Je t'aime.

-Ne bouge pas, Rhadamanthe. Ou je ne saurais pas le désinfecter correctement.

C'était une réprimande comme celle que l'on fait à un enfant. Et le juge accusa le coup avec une moue boudeuse, il reprit bien vite son sérieux. Kanon ne lui avait pas répondu, et pourtant il avait clairement entendu cette déclaration, parce que son regard brillait différemment, parce que sa respiration avait été coupée deux secondes, parce que son corps entier s'était crispé.

-Je t'aime, Kanon.

Cette fois-ci il n'eut pas de réprimande, mais toujours pas de réponse. Pourquoi ? Il voulait savoir pourquoi son Kanon ne répondait pas. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, l'ex-marina se contentait de garder les yeux sur les lèvres abimées, le soignant avec une précision presque chirurgicale. Les mains de Rhadamanthe trouvèrent leur place sur les genoux de son vis-à-vis. Sans les caresser, sans rien tenter d'autre. Juste pour le toucher, avoir ce petit contact qui brûlait ses paumes de main. Il y en avait assez, Kanon ne le repoussait pas, il avait eu un petit spasme en sentait les mains, mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé, alors il y avait assez de ce simple contact. Il signifiait bien des choses, un espoir. Douloureux espoir, mais il subsistait.

-Je t'aime. Vraiment. Je t'aime.

-Cesse de nous faire plus de mal que de bien, veux-tu ?

-Kanon, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

-Non, dès que tu ouvres la bouche j'espère que quelque chose de doux va en sortir, mais ce ne sont que des épées plus tranchantes les unes que les autres. Alors ne parle pas. Moi je ne veux pas parler, ni t'écouter. Alors arrête de te faire du mal et de m'en faire par la même occasion.

-Non. Parce que tu sais que tu m'en fais aussi ?

-Oui, j'en ai conscience. Mais ce que tu ressens, Rhadamanthe, ce n'est rien. Si tu es anéanti, détruit, brisé en des milliers de morceaux, sache que pour moi chaque morceau a de nouveau été brisé, piétiné, chauffé à blanc, réduit en simples grains de sable et à ce stade là, rien ne saurait les façonner de nouveau. Alors tu as mal, c'est bien, bravo. Tu sais encore ressentir la douleur là où, moi, je suis mort.

-Je ne cesserais pas de te faire du mal. Tu m'en feras toujours aussi. Mais je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, et tu m'aimes aussi.

-Oui. Mais je n'en ai pas envie, je n'ai pas besoin de t'aimer.

-Tu regrettes de le faire ?

-J'ai terminé de te soigner. Pars maintenant.

-Tu regrettes de m'aimer encore ?

-Pars !

Leurs cosmos étaient calmes, c'était certain, celui qu'il ressentait était sans doute celui de Saga, ou d'un autre parce qu'il semblait plus lointain. En tout cas, il n'était pas fort présent. Rhadamanthe avait simplement cessé de parler, Kanon ne disait rien non plus. Il ne bougeait pas de place, pas d'un iota. Ils se regardaient et chacun pouvait voir de l'autre la déchirure provoquée, évidement ça ne servait à rien de revenir sur le fait principal, l'un et l'autre savaient parfaitement le départ de toute cette histoire et le juge semblait en prendre la plus grande responsabilité, c'était la seule chose que Kanon avait souhaité. Qu'il ne soit pas jugé d'avoir, pour une fois, été clair sur ses sentiments. C'était pour ça que Rhadamanthe avait prit la faute sur lui.

Ses mains serrèrent avec un peu plus de force les genoux sous ses paumes, et l'une d'elle quitta la jambe du dragon des mers pour se loger sur son cou, poussant du bout des doigts quelques mèches de cheveux, pas toutes. Il pouvait sentir la douceur sous son pouce et son index, la fermeté et la tiédeur de sa peau sous le reste de sa main.

Ils connaissaient l'un et l'autre les tenants et aboutissants de ce geste, et Kanon ne reculait pas. Mais il ne le regardait plus, comme si le simple fait de fuir son regard et fermer les yeux lui permettait de ne pas ressentir la douleur en avance de ce qui allait suivre.

Pourtant, retrouver les baisers sauvages et durs de Rhadamanthe éveillait, qu'il le veuille ou non, une chaleur ardente qui se répandait dans ses veines aussi rapidement que possible. Il n'y avait rien de doux, tout était bestial, une recherche de l'autre impatiente et incendiaire. Un arrière goût d'abandon qui ne venait pas, et pourtant, le juge l'avait senti. Noué au creux de sa gorge, ce son qui ne venait pas mais ne cessait de croître encore et encore, au fur et à mesure que les langues se trouvaient se nouaient et s'embrassaient, se découvraient encore une fois, une nouvelle fois.

Kanon mourrait d'envie de lui faire confiance, d'à nouveau pouvoir s'offrir sans retenue dans ses bras, pourvu qu'il ne le laisse plus tomber de si haut. Il n'avait simplement pas la force de le formuler, de l'accepter et de le dire, c'était à Rhadamanthe de comprendre sans que les mots ne viennent. Pourtant, il avait comprit ceci dans ce simple échange, mêlant autant la peur de sombrer que d'être de nouveau abandonné.

Cette nouvelle intimité avait quelque chose de plus puissant encore que leur liaison précédente. Sans doute par le fait qu'elle s'était créée sur une explication nouvelle formulée par le corps, dite du bout des lèvres et sans mots. Après cet échange, Kanon lui avait de nouveau intimé de s'en aller. Plus doucement, avec moins de douleur dans la voix, avec ce petit truc qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il pouvait revenir au sanctuaire une prochaine fois.

Même si l'envie lui avait tenue de rester encore, le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à se fondre dans son corps, Rhadamanthe était parti, un dernier baiser, un dernier regard puis il avait disparu dans la nuit sans lune. Il avait disparu de nouveau dans son monde éternel, les enfers.

* * *

 _NdA : Lali-oh ! Et voici, voilà, le chapitre sept de "L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions". Je me régale de plus en plus avec ces chapitres. Rhadamanthe et Kanon sont vraiment deux personnages sur lesquels il me plaît d'écrire et c'était un délice de rédiger celui-ci. Par sa douceur et sa violence, mais une violence douce. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, hein ? Dans tous les cas, ce chapitre -attention, personne narcissique en approche- me rend vraiment fière de moi et de mon travail. Je ne doute pas que ce n'est pas parfait, mais vraiment, j'ai aimé l'écrire, j'y ai mis mon coeur et mes tripes dedans. C'est sans doute celui qui me plaît le plus jusqu'à maintenant. Sans savoir si ça vient de la douleur de Kanon et de ses espoirs qu'il ne parvient pas à accepter et formuler, ou de la ténacité de Rhadamanthe et la façon qu'il a de s'abandonner à ses sentiments et le dire à Kanon, laissant derrière lui fierté et orgueil mal placé. Breeeeeeeeeeef, j'aime ce chapitre. Et je le dédie, encore une fois, comme l'entièreté de cette fiction, à celle sans qui ça ne serait pas possible, celle qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de ce pairing, celle qui me soutien sans faillir jamais, la femme avec qui je partage ma vie._

 _Sur cette note guimauve à souhait -oui je suis toute amoureuse haha!- je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, que ce soit par MP ou en commentaire, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre. Bisous à vous sur vos deux joues !_


	8. Règle n8

**Règle n°8 – Pas de tendresse.**

 **Un baiser de tendresse est tout un discours condensé en un seul souffle.**

Il était en face de lui, debout, acculé à un muret. Et il attendait. Il l'attendait. C'était lui qui avait prévu ce rendez-vous. Qui le lui avait demandé. C'était Kanon qui lui avait proposé de se voir en pleine ville, évidement, il avait sauté sur l'occasion et s'était préparé à ce jour depuis qu'il l'avait apprit. Il n'avait cessé d'y penser.

Dans son esprit il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était sa dernière chance et il ne comptait pas la gâcher. De toute évidence, Kanon n'était pas de ceux qui offrent des chances à tout va sous prétexte qu'il faut être altruiste. Loin de là. Il faisait même parti de ces gens qui estiment que donner une seconde chance était tendre le pistolet à celui qui avait raté la cible la première fois. Alors, c'était à ses yeux un témoignage d'un amour bien plus puissant et profond encore qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

Minos l'avait forcé à acheter des fleurs avant de venir le rejoindre, le gémeau avait une légère avance et lui aussi à vrai dire. D'ailleurs, il l'avait même conseillé sur les vêtements à porter pour ce jour précis. Parce que c'était aujourd'hui que tout se jouait. S'il devait reconquérir Kanon c'était maintenant ou jamais. Rhadamanthe ne voulait même pas penser à l'éventualité selon laquelle le gémeau cesserait toute relation avec lui.

-Kanon.

-Ah. Rhadamanthe. Tu es en avance.

-Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

-Non.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison que son nez était rouge de froid et qu'il tremblait de toute sa hauteur. Même ses doigts semblaient bien attaqués par le vent glacial lorsqu'il sortit les mains de ses poches pour accepter le bouquet de roses tendu.

-Des fleurs ? Tu as été forcé ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai tendance à ne pas obéir quand on me force.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vaux tous les efforts de la terre. Quoi d'autre ?

C'était dit comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il n'y avait rien à redire à ce ton implacable. Rhadamanthe le dominait d'un centimètre à peine mais dans son regard il n'y avait pas une once de dominance et c'était peut-être pour cette raison que Kanon ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Ou alors il regardait sans doute trop les roses rouges qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Nous y allons ?

-C'est malin. Je vais devoir me balader toute la journée avec un bouquet énorme dans les bras alors que j'avais envie d'aller me promener.

-On peut les déposer dans ton temple, nous sommes au pied du sanctuaire.

-Attends-moi ici.

En parfait gentleman qu'il était, ou voulait être pour l'occasion, la wyverne avait attendu le retour de son gémeau préféré. Préféré, oui, parce qu'il se souvenait encore de l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec l'aîné des gémeaux et ça n'avait pas été beau. Quand bien même il avait su en tirer une petite satisfaction. Kanon n'avait pas idée de tout ce qu'il avait pu offrir à Rhadamanthe. Loin de là. C'était plus encore qu'une histoire qui se finirait bien –elle avait intérêt à se finir bien. C'était plus que ça, une explosion de sentiments, de découvertes, de plaisirs et de désir. C'était le big-bang, la création, le renouveau perpétuel.

La première fois de sa vie qu'il était sans défense et sans armes sans que ça ne le fasse vaciller, sans que ça ne le fasse gronder. C'était, en soit, une petite libération.

-As-tu déjà pensé à lui écrire ?

-Pardon ?

-Le bouquet a fait son effet, Kanon est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais je ne doute pas du fait qu'une lettre le touche plus encore. Il est un romantique non-assumé. Je ne sais pas si tu as eu cette idée de toi-même et je m'en moque, je dois bien avouer. Cependant, tu es plus que sur la bonne voie. De toute évidence, Kanon crève d'amour pour toi et il n'a aucunement envie de te voir partir, même si ça pourrait se résumer à rester et souffrir à tout jamais.

-Depuis quand connais-tu si bien Kanon, Camus du verseau ?

-Depuis qu'il vient se plaindre de ton absence tous les soirs auprès de Milo. Sans oublier de consommer ma réserve personnelle d'alcool. Vois-tu, j'apprécie énormément Kanon, mais je préfère encore rester avec Milo.

-Tu me conseilles par intérêt ?

-Non. Si tu le brises, le froid du Cocyte risque d'être bien fade à côté de ma fureur.

Le conseil, car il s'agissait bien de cela, était d'une froideur sans pareille et Rhadamanthe n'avait pas pour idée de mettre le prince des glaces au défi de lui montrer quelle température pouvait atteindre son cosmo. Cependant, cette vague de froid qu'il ressentait n'avait rien d'hostile. Camus ne s'était arrêté à côté de lui que durant ce court échange, et il n'y avait rien eu de plus qui fut dit, il était reparti comme il était venu et cette fois-ci, ce fut Kanon qui réapparu.

-Il t'a cherché des ennuis mister glaçon ?

-Non. Il prend soin de toi.

-… ça m'étonne presque.

Ils s'étaient mis en route aussitôt, en réalité, Rhadamanthe avait plutôt suivit Kanon qui connaissait la ville comme sa poche et s'était contenté de rentrer dans les magasins dans lesquels il était entré. Sans oublier de regarder ce qu'il appréciait. La journée avait été une longue succession de magasins de prêt à porter et autres fadaises de ce genre qu'il, d'ordinaire, détestait. Avec Kanon, tout passait, sans qu'il ne soit forcé ou quoi que ce soit.

Avec Kanon tout prenait une autre dimension, une dimension bien plus simple et merveilleuse. À s'écouter penser, il se trouvait bien trop amoureux, ou dépendant.

-Cesse de faire cette tête, Rhadamanthe. On dirait que tu as avalé des punaises.

-Je me disais juste à quel point tu as de l'emprise sur moi et je ne sais pas encore dire si ça me plaît ou non… Mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

-Encore avec tes déclarations à la mords-moi-le-nœud.

-Non, je t'aime. C'est un fait et je vis très bien avec. Même si ça a tendance à me rendre fou.

Le gémeau ne répondit rien, préférant encore cacher son rougissement dans sa grosse écharpe. Le trajet du retour avait été plus long. Non pas parce qu'ils s'étaient trompés de chemin, ni même parce qu'ils avaient une distance plus longue, simplement parce que Rhadamanthe avait ralenti la cadence, prétextant un faux mal de pied. Évidement, c'était apparu comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il jouait la comédie, mais peu importait, le dragon des mers avait simplement acquiescé en haussant les épaules, se mettant juste à côté de lui.

-Je te masserais, dans le temple, si tu veux.

Et ces simples mots avaient été lancés en l'air, mais prit précieusement pour la wyverne. De toute évidence, il n'allait pas laisser filer une telle occasion de se retrouver en intimité avec lui, et c'était sans doute mieux que ça vienne de Kanon, qu'il ait les rennes en main.

Chose dite, chose due, ils se trouvaient maintenant en face l'un de l'autre. Le juge assit dans un fauteuil pour le moins confortable, l'ex-marina assit sur un tabouret devant lui à appliquer consciencieusement une huile de massage sur la plante des pieds pour l'aider à se relaxer. Et quelle relaxation, il en profitait ouvertement.

La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, le blond savourait chaque toucher, chaque pression, même s'il n'avait pas plus mal que nécessaire, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier ce massage presque professionnel dont il était l'unique bénéficiaire… était-il le seul que Kanon ait massé ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait tué toutes ces autres personnes.

-Hnn… tu as un doigté magique…

-Un compliment de ta part ? Je prends volontiers.

-Je l'expérimenterai bien…

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers. Un pauvre satyre qui ne pense qu'avec la queue.

-Oui. Es-tu contre ?

-Le grand Rhadamanthe, non… le plus puissant juge des enfers se laisserait prendre par un mec qu'il a tout bonnement rejeté pour un _je t'aime_ lancé durant une partie de jambe en l'air ?

-Non. Ce Rhadamanthe là ne se laisserait pas faire. Par contre, le Rhadamanthe fou amoureux, épris à en crever le ferait volontiers. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a eu cette occasion, Kanon.

-Oh, monsieur est vierge, alors ?

-Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?

-Attends… tu es vierge ?

-Va te faire foutre, Kanon.

-Merde… Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné…

-Allez, fous-toi de ma gueule, ris un bon coup… Ça t'amuse de savoir que tu as été le premier que j'ai baisé et le premier qui me baisera ?

-Non. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Parce que j'ai du mal à croire en tout ce que tu dis, peut-être…

-Kanon… si je savais…

-Mais tu ne sais pas. Tout refaire, tout retaper à zéro et faire comme-ci. Vois-tu, Rhadamanthe, le souci dans la vie c'est qu'une fois qu'elle est écrite, on ne peut plus rien y faire. Les choses sont cassées, et elles le resteront parce qu'on ne sait pas voyager dans le temps.

-Moi je pense qu'on ne sait pas revenir en arrière pour changer le temps, oui. Mais je crois qu'on sait réparer si on s'en donne les moyens et l'occasion. Sinon… ma proposition tient encore, tu sais ?

-Arrête avec ça, sale obsédé.

-Tes désires sont des ordres.

La lueur joueuse dans le regard, le juge jaugeait son hôte, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas le regarder dans les yeux et c'était devenu problématique. Autant ils n'avaient pas de soucis visuels en temps normal, mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir de nouveau, lorsqu'ils abordaient des sujets plus intimes, Kanon semblait s'effacer totalement, et c'était aussi une chose à réparer. Rhadamanthe le savait plus que quiconque, alors ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas.

Une nouvelle fois, comme si ce geste n'avait jamais existé auparavant, il s'était penché vers lui, avait possédé ses lèvres avec une tendresse inattendue avant que ça ne devienne une bataille langoureuse. Une guerre entre leurs bouches et leurs langues dominatrices. C'était un combat couru d'avance, parce que le juge ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles. Parce qu'avec cette confiance nouvelle, il y aurait de meilleures retombées pour le couple qu'ils formeraient à l'avenir –il n'y avait pas moyen que ça se passe autrement.

Les mains de Kanon furent saisies sans douceur, et ce fut avec cette même bestialité qu'il les fourra dans ses propre cheveux et la suite ne se fit pas attendre, le gémeau tira dessus, griffa son cuir chevelu, sa nuque découverte et offerte. Puis il mordit les lèvres, la langue, choqua les dents adverses. Le bouscula dans le canapé de sorte à se retrouver en position de domination.

Un frisson nouveau semblait le parcourir. Les gestes étaient connus et lointains pour la peau, mais tout était à refaire, et refait de nouveau, tout était lent et rapide, comme si le temps était long, comme si le temps manquait. Avec un empressement presque désespérait, il frôlait autant qu'il griffait le corps sous lui.

Il lapait la peau de son cou avant de le marquer, férocement. Diable, que c'était bon ainsi, cette découverte était tout aussi grisante pour l'un que pour l'autre. Découvrir des actes qui avaient pourtant été une habitude des mois plus tôt était sensationnel, plus enivrant encore que la plus douce des drogues.

Les vêtements partirent à leur tour, d'abord timidement, comme si on découvrait le corps de l'autre, comme pour une première fois. N'en était-ce pas une ? Et les yeux cherchaient chez l'autre le détail de la peau, des cicatrices, du grain, de chaque texture sur chaque parcelle. Les gestes étaient de plus en plus précipités au fur et à mesure que montait la température.

-Rhadamanthe…

-Kanon, c'est bon… laisse-toi aller. Je prendrais tout de toi, et je n'en laisserais rien si ça peut m'assurer qu'on s'appartiendra à tout jamais.

-Tais-toi…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'unissaient, loin de là, et ils avaient même eu toutes les manières de le faire, mais jamais ils n'avaient inversé les rôles. S'ils pouvaient parler de rôle, ça s'était imposé comme une sorte de rituel entre eux. Mais c'était la première fois que Kanon lui faisait l'amour, de cette manière. C'était partagé entre la douleur et la douceur, il y avait quelque chose d'amer et de doux, de sucré et salé.

Ils étaient restés dans cette position, dansant l'un contre l'autre, une heure durant, à bout de souffle ils s'étaient simplement enlacés. Et toute la pression avait été évacuée. Non, pas toute, pas d'un coup, mais les larmes étaient venues sans se tarir, sans être cachées.

Rhadamanthe pouvait l'admettre, le jurer, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils s'étaient aimés aussi passionnément.

Alors qu'il croyait qu'il aurait été mit dehors sur le champ, ils étaient restés silencieux. Allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé étroit du troisième temple, sans se regarder, sans même bouger. Ils étaient simplement restés là, comme si être présent était la seule chose importante, comme une façon de recharger les batteries. Et Rhadamanthe se dit que ça serait même la première nuit qu'ils passeraient à deux, dans un si petit endroit, mais peu importait. Il remercia le ciel qu'il y ait une couverture à portée de main et la posa sur leurs deux corps enchevêtrés.

Il se passa bien une heure, si ce n'est plus, durant laquelle Kanon avait combattu le sommeil avant de sombrer, entouré par les bras de la wyverne. Heure durant laquelle le juge n'avait eu de cesse de le regarder, de remettre des mèches de cheveux en place, de toucher subrepticement la peau dorée du bout de doigts. Sans savoir, lui, s'endormir.

Il ne sut pas non plus l'heure qu'il était lorsque des pas se firent entendre, le tirant de sa rêverie dont l'acteur principal était le dragon des mers. Saga venait de rentrer dans le temple –encore Saga. Pourtant, ils n'avaient échangés aucun mot, il n'y avait pas eu de remarque déplacée ou encore de menace déguisée en conseil. Mais dans le regard de l'aîné des jumeaux, on pouvait lire une forme de consentement. Qu'il soit forcé ou non, il le laissait simplement être avec son frère cadet.

Était-ce à cause du bras possessif que Rhadamanthe ne délogeait pas ? Du sourire de confort insouciant que Kanon affichait ? Ou encore sa main qui retenait le bras de la wyverne afin qu'il ne le laisse, ne s'échappe, jamais ? Il n'en savait rien, et ne voulait pas savoir. À vrai dire, ça n'avait pas été si important pour le blond de savoir s'il avait le consentement de Saga, parce que jamais ça ne l'aurait empêché de courir au cul de Kanon. Cependant, le fait de savoir qu'il avait maintenant feu vert le rassurait. Et, d'une certaine manière, l'angoissait. Parce que c'était comme rajouter un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules. Une confiance avait été donnée avec pour but de ne plus briser Kanon, ne pas le brider, l'aimer et faire de son mieux. C'était déjà ce qu'il avait en tête, pourtant… avec cette nouvelle confiance, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se dire que s'il foirait quoi que ce soit, il y aurait moyen de réparer les choses. Loin de là, au contraire même, il y avait tellement plus de personne qui l'acceptait qu'il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Quand avait-il commencé à penser ainsi ? Depuis quand l'avis des autres était-il important ? Non… l'avis des autres n'était pas plus important que ça en réalité, cela dit, il ne voulait pas les décevoir et jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé ça pour qui que ce soit.

Le seul avis qui comptait, et qui aurait dû compter depuis tant de temps, était celui de l'homme qui avait assez de confiance pour s'endormir dans ses bras, et avec le sourire.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en souriant lui aussi. C'était bref, son corps demandait à dormir et récupérer lui aussi. Mais ce baiser avait crée quelque chose en lui, il était persuadé désormais, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse aller à l'encontre de Kanon. Mais qu'il l'aiderait à choisir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux.

-Je t'aime, Kanon.

* * *

 _NdA : Lali-oh ! Alors voilà, les gens, le chapitre 8 est là, je l'avais dit, hein ! Toujours est-il que... il m'a donné du fil à retordre ce petit... amour... Et donc, voilà, il est là. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour le 9 (bientôt la fin... je suis triiiiiiiiste) j'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête ! Quant au 10 8D je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de le finir... Breeeef j'étale la vie de EEPDBI Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu (parce qu, pas que j'en suis pas fière, mais nettement moins bien que le 7), et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite._

 _Avec un remerciement spécial pour la review de Nao-chan, même si je l'ai déjà remerciée en bonne et due forme. Encore merci ma belle_


	9. Règle n9

**Règle n°9 – Ne pas le reconquérir.**

 **La** **plupart** **d'** **entre** **nous** **doivent** **conquérir** **, et** **sans** **cesse** **reconquérir** **, l'** **être** **qu'** **ils** **désirent** **et** **qui** **ne s'** **offre** **pas** **à** **eux** **sans** **combat** **.**

 _« Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dis. Et que je ne dirais jamais, parce que c'était plus simple de l'écrire. À vrai dire, je ne sais toujours pas quoi mettre dans cette fichue. Sans doute que j'ai été con à en tuer les Dieux. Vraiment trop. Peut-être aussi que ça aura été plus dur encore pour toi, parce que tu m'as ouvert les yeux et qu'en plus de ça, tu as dû en pâtir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'en ai autant souffert. Mais on s'en fiche de ça, non ?_

 _Parce que j'ai l'image de ce type que rien n'affecte. Mais as-tu seulement conscience qu'un de tes mots peut me foutre à terre ? Me briser ? Me tuer ? Le sais-tu ? As-tu comprit que si j'ai accepté ton sale caractère de merde, au point que ce soit toujours moi qui me sente mal et qui rampe, j'attendais de toi que tu tolères mes failles ? Comme si tu resté borné sur l'idée que, si je rampe mille fois, je le ferai éternellement. Je ne veux pas, tu sais, rompre la promesse que je t'ai fais. Celle de toujours rester là et te pourchasser jusqu'en enfer si je dois le faire._

 _Il y a des injustices contre lesquelles je ne pourrais pas courir indéfiniment. Et je mourrais sûrement de ce manque de courage. Mais voilà, Kanon, quand bien même tes efforts sont surhumains, et de l'ordre de ceux que tu n'aurais jamais fait pour personne, sache que j'en fais autant, mais que je découvre cette partie sensible qui était restée enfouie des milliers d'années. Alors j'encaisse sans trop montrer les crocs, parce que je tiens à restreindre les disputes entre nous, afin que tu ne partes jamais. Parce que, un moindre mot me tue, le moindre geste aussi._

 _De tes sourires pour d'autres, à ceux à qui tu parles simplement… je me rends douloureusement compte à quel point je manque de tout. Parce que je ne te ferais jamais avoir de fou-rire comme ceux que tu as avec Milo, ou qui sais-je encore ? Parce que je n'aurais pas la conversation variée que peut avoir Camus et sa science infuse. Parce que je ne sais pas te conseiller des choses et d'autres comme peut le faire Aphrodite. Parce que tu ne te prendrais jamais de purge à en gerber sur la moquette comme tu le fais avec Aiolia. Parce que je ne saurais jamais faire en sorte que tu t'ouvres à moi, parce que je ne saurais jamais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, parce que mon âme ne souffrira jamais autant que la tienne quand tu as mal, parce que je ne suis ni ta famille, ni ton jumeau._

 _Savais-tu que je souffre de cette incompétence ?_

 _En tout cas, je ne savais pas que je n'aurais jamais su le dire autrement que sur ce bout de papier. Et excuse mon écriture de mouche, j'écris vite de peur d'oublier. Ma mémoire défaille. Sauras-tu l'accepter avec patience ou non ? Moi, je le voudrais, mais je ne sais pas décider à ta place. Dis-moi, Kanon, sais-tu que ton entourage me fait mal ? Pas que je n'en ai pas, et je ne peux le reprocher qu'à moi-même cette indifférence –quand bien même elle est feinte. Diable que je suis difficile ! Comment arrives-tu à me supporter ? Mais même si je suis heureux de te voir évoluer avec eux, rire et danser, boire et chanter, ça me rend plus faible encore et loin d'être à ta hauteur._

 _Si ma simple présence te suffit, je n'ai que ça à t'offrir, mes blagues douteuses, mes sujets toujours similaires, mon corps, mon âme, mon cœur, ma vie entière et mes sentiments. Je ne peux rien te promettre de plus que ça, je n'ai pas leur niveau, je peux juste te dire que je resterais aussi longtemps que ton regard sera rivé sur moi, aussi longtemps que tes bras seront ouverts aux miens. Parce que, vois-tu, même si c'est égoïste et douloureux pour toi, c'est à toi de me dire de partir quand tu ne voudras plus de moi, de mon caractère, mes défauts et mes maladresses. À toi de le dire, parce que je resterais et si j'estime que me quitter n'est pas valable, là, je courrai derrière toi, je ramperai à tes pieds. Parce que c'est la seule chose que je sache faire : m'en remettre à toi et m'accrocher coûte que coûte._

 _La personne que tu es me rend heureux._

 _Pour toutes ces choses que tu sais faire là où j'en suis incapable, pour ces rires, ces nuits, ces baisers et ces caresses lorsqu'on se fait l'amour, pour ta patience que tu allonges, l'oreille que tu me tends, les mots difficiles à passer et que tu dis quand même, pour ces regards qui avouent tout, pour ces instants de vrai bonheur. Tout simplement parce que tu me fais vivre comme personne n'a su le faire. Que tu es beau comme un Dieu. J'en suis certain, tu as été envoyé pour moi, que tu es un ange fait pour me faire découvrir la vie et l'amour. Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, je t'aime avec espoir et désespérément. Je t'aime à oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour. Je t'aime à en crever. Je t'aime plus que tout et n'importe quoi._

 _Alors, Kanon, moi je te le demande une dernière fois. Veux-tu faire le reste de ta vie avec moi ? Avec tout ces moments de failles et de faiblesses, et ceux où je serais celui que je parais être ? Celui qui tentera de te faire rire parce que ton sourire est un soleil personnel ? Celui qui voudra comprendre même s'il faut le répéter cent fois ? Celui qui t'écoutera, que tu parles de coquillages ou de ta vie ? Celui qui t'aimera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et au-delà encore ? Le veux-tu ? Parce que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui ne saurait le faire. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout ce que je connais et que je possède._

 _Éternellement tien, Rhadamanthe. »_

Il ne su pas réellement quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à pleurer en lisant cette lettre, mais il n'avait pas su se retenir bien longtemps, c'était certain. Il regarda encore cette écriture de mouche, parce que ça a vraiment été écrit à la hâte, comme s'il avait manqué de temps et le relire a été difficile.

Kanon releva enfin la tête de cette lettre. Une idée de Camus, sans doute. Une très bonne idée. C'était précipité, rapide, un déballage de tripes en bonne et due forme. Touchant, frappant de sincérité et d'amour à l'état pur. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire ce petit bout de papier : Rhadamanthe. C'était lui, du début à la fin, de la première lettre à la dernière. Il lui avait tout dit, presque tout dit, de ses sentiments, en passant par ses défauts et sa principale qualité qui était de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Comment ne pas craquer ? Comment ne pas céder ?

Il détourna la tête quand une couverture s'abattu sur ses épaules, il croisa le regard de son frère qui lui sourit doucement et fini par lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Saga était devenu étrangement prévenant depuis quelques jours. Parce que Rhadamanthe ne s'était plus manifesté depuis l'arrivée de cette lettre que Kanon et ses proches avaient lu et relu une éternité durant. À connaître chaque mot par cœur.

-Tu devrais sans doute y aller, ou au moins lui répondre.

-Depuis quand l'as-tu accepté ?

-Je n'accepterais jamais que quelqu'un me prenne mon petit frère, mais il connaît la condition de chaque chevalier auprès de toi et il le respecte plus que n'importe qui ne l'a jamais respecté. Je pense qu'il est quelqu'un pour toi, même si vous passez le plus clair de votre temps à vous battre, ou faire l'amour.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il dit bien que si vous n'étiez pas là, ça l'arrangerait bien.

-Et toi, tu aimes qu'il dise ça.

-Ta gueule.

-Plus sérieusement Kanon, tu sais qu'il te convient mieux que personne n'a su te convenir jusqu'à maintenant. Et si même moi je sais le reconnaître c'est que c'est plus que flagrant. Fut un temps où je t'aurais gardé pour moi, quitte à te faire prendre les mauvaises décisions. Quitte à t'enfermer dans une prison où tu aurais pu mourir si Athéna ne t'avait pas aidé, si tu n'avais pas trouvé l'entrée du sanctuaire sous-marin. Mais je me suis repenti de toutes ces choses qui sont mauvaises, malsaines. Et désormais, je comprends que ton bien relève aussi de la présence de ce plouc de spectre au mono sourcil.

-Tu avais très bien commencé ton aparté, pourquoi tu rajoutes « plouc » et « mono sourcil » à la fin ?

-Parce que, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas des gentils.

-Tu es bête, Saga.

-Va le rejoindre, je crois qu'il n'attend que toi.

Un grondement pour toute réponse, Saga savait, certainement mieux que quiconque ici, qu'il n'avait pas _envie_ d'y aller, parce que ça lui donnerait l'impression de céder, de lui supplier de continuer leur histoire, ou d'en commencer une nouvelle. Il aurait l'impression de dévoiler toutes ses faiblesses, ses chaînes et ses failles en un coup –sans l'assurance que Rhadamanthe le veuille encore.

Dans son rôle de grand-frère, d'ami, de repère, il s'approcha de lui et entoura son jeune frère de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Nul n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à profiter de l'étreinte, trop rare, d'un frère si longtemps éloigné. Puis ils s'étaient lentement séparés, en se regardant dans les yeux, et on ne pouvait rien y voir d'autre que l'amour et la confiance fraternelle, l'inconditionnel.

-C'est lui qui a couru après toi durant tout ce temps. Kanon, c'est toi, qui lui redonne sa liberté. As-tu seulement imaginé l'état dans lequel il était sans toi ? As-tu seulement deviné le trou béant que tu as laissé en partant ? Oui, vous aviez sans doute besoin de ça pour qu'il réalise, et au final, tu penses avoir encaissé davantage de douleur de lui. Mais en t'éloignant de lui, tu l'as poussé dans la folie, au bord de la mort. Et quand on est immortel, ne pas savoir mourir doit être la pire punition encore. Il est assez fort pour avoir continué d'espérer malgré cette douleur mortelle, et avoir continué de te pourchasser tout le temps qu'il fallait.

-Ne prends pas sa défense, veux-tu ? Je vais aller le voir, je vais lui parler. Et j'y vais de ce pas. C'est toi qui me retiens à trop parler.

Un mouvement de fermeture au niveau des lèvres de Saga fit tendrement sourire le cadet qui ne perdit pas plus de temps pour ranger précieusement cette lettre avant de sortir du temple. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il parait ainsi, sans regarder en arrière. Comme si ses chaînes partaient, s'envolaient, lui laissaient le temps d'aller faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans aucun regret, sans aucun remord.

Il était parti avec la conviction de pouvoir conquérir le monde d'un simple claquement de doigt, puis, au plus il avançait –ce fut encore plus le cas une fois dans les enfers- au plus il se sentait lourd, pas de poids, juste d'appréhension. C'était certain, que Rhadamanthe n'allait pas le jeter, mais Kanon vivait dans ces peurs déraisonnées que l'échec d'une relation qui aurait pu, au final, leur être bénéfique, lui donnait envie de rebrousser chemin et laisser la wyverne revenir une fois de plus pour être sur de l'avoir en face de lui.

Et pourtant, à travers les vitres de sa demeure, on pouvait le voir, étendu dans un canapé recouvert de quelques vêtements qui traînent. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mit les pieds ici bas ? Des mois entiers, trop longtemps. Il soupira avant de pousser la lourde porte d'entrée, sans savoir ce qu'il y trouverait. Rhadamanthe, un verre à la main, des boîtes éventrées de nourriture, du linge sur les meubles, mélangeant le propre et le sale. Une odeur condensée de ce qui traînait là. Sans doute trouverait-il cela.

Cependant, tout semblait propre au sol, entretenu, pas de linge sale, de nourriture traînante, sans doute des tas de vêtements propres qui ne demandaient qu'à être rangés. Le verre à terre était vide, mais la bouteille de scotch témoignait du fait qu'il en ait bu. Il dormait, en ronflant relativement bas –relativement. Une main sur son ventre, l'autre pendant dans le vide, il était étalé de tout son long dans l'étroit canapé.

Et il était calme, comme Kanon avait rarement eu l'occasion de le voir, détendu aussi. Ses traits étaient relâchés et il semblait moins menaçant, plus facile à atteindre. Il pouvait l'admirer, le regarder à loisir sans le gêner, sans qu'il ne gronde et se renfrogne, ajoutant du caractère à ses traits contrariés.

-Rhadamanthe ?

-Mmmh !

-Rhadamanthe… c'est Kanon.

-Mh… quoi..?

-Kanon. Des gémeaux. Le dragon des mers. Grouh ! Debout mono sourcil.

-Hn… mauvaise réponse…

-Kanon, juste Kanon. Celui qui vient te parler à toi, pour la lettre que j'ai reçue. Puis merde, hein ! Si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, je repars, je m'en fiche de me taper tout ce trajet pour trois mots sur un papier froissé !

Puis, un œil ouvert, la main qui agrippe le premier poignet qui passe dans une poigne puissante malgré le fait qu'il vienne de se réveiller.

-Tu ne pars pas.

-Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, encore.

-Non. Tu es revenu, tu es à moi. Tu es condamné maintenant.

-Je n'appartiens à personne…

-Bonjour, je m'appelle personne.

-T'es con.

-Plus sérieusement, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

Cette fois-ci, le juge semblait mieux réveillé, assit sur le canapé, il incita Kanon à s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans y parvenir. Mais il ne dit pas un mot pour autant, il se passa de longues minutes durant lesquelles le gémeau sembla chercher ses mots, les ruminants sans en laisser passer un, et Rhadamanthe attendait, simplement, sans trop grogner, avec une patience qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. S'avança d'un pas, hésita un moment avant de finalement s'asseoir. Chaque geste était étudié, longuement étudié avant qu'il ne le fasse, comme s'il pesait chaque éventualité de chaque mouvement, et ce que ça pourrait causer. Un petit manège qui était devenu habituel depuis leur _rupture,_ et que le spectre s'était mit l'idée en tête de le reconquérir. Kanon l'aimait et ça se voyait sur chacun de ses traits, mais il refusait de céder du terrain. Il refusait de céder.

-Même pour ça, c'est moi qui vais devoir le faire ?

-Parce que tu crois que c'est simple ? Imbécile ! Tu m'as brisé, je te rappelle.

-Pfeuh ! Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de le faire, mais ne t'avise pas de me frapper en contrepartie. Ou tu vas le regretter.

-Fait-le si tu es si malin.

-Mais je vais le faire.

Ils s'étaient jaugés du regard encore un instant avant que le blond ne termine par s'approcher de ses lèvres, si rapidement, et si lentement à la fois, rien n'avait jamais été aussi précieux et fragile que cet instant. Le moment de savoir s'il restait d'eux deux quelque chose de durable, de vrai et de puissant. Nul doute sur leurs sentiments, c'était une question de s'accorder, se chercher, se trouver et encore une fois s'aimer.

Le baiser aurait certainement du être doux, tendre, empreint d'une promesse de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, de ne plus fuir, de ne plus se cacher, ne plus rien cacher, ne plus se mentir quand bien même la vérité rime souvent avec douleur. Mais il avait été à leur image : brutal, puissant, dévastateur. À s'en brûler les lèvres, la langue, le corps et l'âme. À faire s'embraser encore une fois le volcan vigoureux de leur désir.

Ils s'étaient trouvés, encore une fois. Déshabillés, effeuillés, aimés à n'en plus pouvoir. Ils s'étaient unis. Trois fois, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à s'effondrer dans le lit, à bout de souffle, à bout de sentiments gardés jusqu'à ce moment. Ils s'étaient regardés, luttant contre l'épuisement de leurs corps pour rester éveillés, découvrir l'amour dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Puis ils s'étaient embrassés, longuement, encore et encore, à en faire gonfler leurs lèvres de s'être tant trouvées.

C'était la première fois depuis des mois, depuis leur rencontre, que Kanon dormait chez le spectre, chez son spectre. Comme si le simple fait de dormir ici, avec lui, marquait le début de quelque chose, d'une relation, forte, durable. Que tout le monde envierait, avait dit Rhadamanthe en l'embrassant dans le cou. En lui prenant la main.

Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés.

Amoureux.

* * *

 _Blabla : Lali-oh ! *soupire de benêt* Ils sont beaux hein ? Voilà le chapitre neuf -il n'en reste plus qu'un à écriiiiire ! Ça me fait étrange de me dire qu'on touche à la fin, parce que, mine de rien, j'ai mis mes tripes et un peu plus dans cette fiction, elle me tient énormément à coeur puisque, plus que significative à mes yeux. Ce chapitre plus encore que le reste déjà._

 _J'espère, en tout cas, que ça vous aura plus et je vous couvre de cookies ! À bientôt pour le dernier chapitre les choux !_


	10. Règle n10

_NdA : Hey les loulous. Désolée de ne pas avoir envoyé de MP pour vous remercier, de prime abord. Mais aussi pour vous prévenir du chapitre, le dernier, the last, qui arrive enfin. Sachez qu'internet est capricieux ces derniers temps. J'écris plus que je ne poste, mais dans tous les cas, je n'oublie pas ce que j'ai en cours -tout ce que j'ai en cours. Et je tenais à vous remercier ici même pour vos commentaires adorables qui m'ont fait ronronner, mais voilà... c'est la fin. Toujours est-il que, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira, elle vous est dédiée d'une certaine manière.  
_

 _J'espère qu'on se retrouvera bientôt pour un nouveau Rhadamanthe/Kanon ! Bisous les loulous._

 _Lisez bien jusqu'à la fin, hein !_

* * *

 **Règle n°10 – Ne pas l'aimer.**

 **L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.**

Son plus grand bonheur était celui-ci. La journée avait été rude au tribunal : un attentat et donc des heures supplémentaires. Il n'allait pas plaindre ces humains qui n'avaient juste pas eu de chance, parce que ça le surchargeait. S'il avait été un mortel, sans doute aurait-il réagit autrement qu'avec un soupir las quand on le lui avait annoncé.

Le nombre de victime avait été assez conséquent. Quelle idée, en même temps, de faire éclater quelques bombes au sol depuis un avion ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait fait subir aux autres –Minos et Eaque-, son mauvais caractère. Quoi qu'il n'y eu pas trop de changement comparé à d'habitude…

Mais quand il rentrait, c'était comme si, en se déchaussant, il retirait ce poids sur ses épaules. Dès que Rhadamanthe, juge des enfers, passait le seuil de la porte, il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres qui retrouvait son foyer. Et pas des moindres. Il pouvait se vanter que Caïna était grande, et décorée de manière assez luxueuse, mais depuis quelques jours déjà –presque deux semaines entières-, son invité prenait un malin plaisir à l'attendre sur le canapé, deux verres de vin servis sur la table basse, près de la méridienne où il était installé.

Cette vision servait à elle seule à apaiser les nerfs vifs de la wyverne. Un petit plateau de dégustation placé entre les verres, et quelques chandelles. Kanon ne faisait pas dans le romantisme, c'était une attention comme une autre. Mais l'atmosphère que ça rendait avait le don de le calmer sur le coup. Et rien de mieux qu'un dragon calme. Merci.

-Tu t'es surpassé.

-Tu pourrais au moins me saluer en rentrant, crétin.

-Salut. Tu t'es surpassé.

-Ta gueule. Ça va refroidir.

-Il n'y a rien de chaud.

-Bien-sûr que si…

La vouivre regarda à plusieurs reprises les choix sur ce petit plateau en argent. Des fruits, du fromage, des feuilles de vigne… un mezzés des plus traditionnels. Après tout, Kanon était grec et on ne pouvait pas le lui enlever. Il vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'installa à ses côtés, sans insister sur le fait que, non, rien n'était chaud sur ce fichu plateau. Mais soit, Kanon était gémeau, et sans doute un peu gaga, comme son frère.

Sans trop parler, ils trinquèrent et la discussion vint durant la dégustation sur table. C'était étrange de constater à quel point ils avaient des choses à se dire, quand bien même ils parlaient surtout de rien. Mais ces petits vides comblés par la voix l'un de l'autre n'étaient jamais perdus ou inutiles. Le blond grimaça quelque peu, se faire cette réflexion, c'était savoir qu'à l'avenir, ça finirait par changer.

Le temps passerait à un moment ou un autre…

Rhadamanthe termina de se plaindre des plaintes de Minos concernant un certain chevalier du poisson, et d'Eaque et ses grognements contre Kagaho. Kanon le regardait toujours avec cette même lueur dans le regard. Il était amoureux, et il le cachait encore au maximum, mais ça débordait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contenir. Et Rhadamanthe s'était mit au défi de le faire céder entièrement. Sans prendre ça pour un quelconque jeu. Il voulait tout simplement que le dragon des mers lui appartienne autant que ce fut le cas pour lui.

-Maintenant, je vais aller me coucher, j'ai trop bossé aujourd'hui.

-Tu t'es surtout plaint de tes amis.

-Ce sont des collègues.

-Qui te protègent et que tu protèges. Soit. Tu ne veux vraiment pas déguster ce plat chaud ?

-Insiste encore une seule fois avec ce plat chaud et c'est toi que je déguste.

-Ah ! Tu as enfin comprit de quoi je voulais parler… Tu es long à la détente. J'en ai déjà vu des escargots, mais comme…-

Kanon vit sa parole coupée d'un baiser ravageur. Effectivement, Rhadamanthe avait mit un temps fou à comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais maintenant qu'il avait reçu et bien comprit le message, c'était hors de question de le laisser filer. Mine de rien, c'était plus que rare que ce soit le gémeau qui fasse des avances, alors autant saisir l'occasion.

Plaqué dos contre la méridienne, le chevalier ne retint pas son sourire en constatant la fougue de son amant. Le spectre était quelqu'un de passionné et d'intense. Son être entier respirait le charme et la puissance. Une bestialité que nul n'aurait su éviter. Ses gigantesques mains s'affairaient déjà à défaire le moindre bouton, ouvrir la moindre fermeture afin qu'ils se retrouvent, l'un et l'autre, aussi nus qu'à leur premier jour.

Le contact de la peau chaude de l'anglais lui fit tourner la tête, leurs ébats étaient, du début à la fin, vraiment trop brûlants. Un grondement de contentement lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il croisa les orbes dorées qui ressemblaient davantage à de l'or en fusion quasiment obstruées par des pupilles noires, dilatées. C'était un spectacle qu'il dévorait sans fin. Et savoir qu'il faisait un tel effet au plus puissant spectre d'Hadès lui gonflait la fierté.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller doucement ? Tu risques d'avoir le hoquet si tu consommes trop vite.

-Je prends le risque, Kanon.

Et cette voix, déjà à bout de souffle, plus grave et rauque encore, profonde, qui le faisait tressaillir jusqu'à l'âme… Rhadamanthe ne lui laissa pas de répit, si leurs vêtements avaient déjà touchés le sol, ses mains ne s'étaient pas arrêtées. Imprimant leur marque sur la peau halée. Kanon était beau. Et sien. Il fallait que tout le monde sache.

Comme depuis leur début, la plupart de leurs ébats étaient vifs, incisifs et laissaient rarement place à la douceur. Mais il y avait cette petite différence, une prise de conscience de l'autre et l'envie de donner autant que recevoir. La brutalité avait laissé place à la bestialité et la palette de nuance que cela laissait naître. Il prenait plus de temps à la préparation et s'en amusait.

Le juge avait pour jeu de toujours lui arracher plus de gémissements, ou au moins des plus puissants que ces faibles souffles parfois entrecoupés de fragments de voix. Il retenait ses propres pulsions pour le plaisir de son amant et le résultat était meilleur par la suite.

Et la suite vint plus vite cette fois-ci que les précédentes.

-Désolé… je ne tiens plus.

C'était murmuré avec toute sincérité et considération. Cependant ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir mal et de le marquer sur son visage quand il le senti enfin – _enfin-_ , en lui. Mais peu importait, cette union le faisait vivre, vibrer, réaliser qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui, malgré les apparences, avait su sauver la vouivre. Et cette dernière le lui rendait plutôt bien.

Ne s'étaient-ils pas sauvés mutuellement ?

Leurs corps se rencontraient, se cognaient. Plus fort, plus vite, encore. Toujours et encore. Si le gémeau n'avait que ce mot aux lèvres, c'était aussi vrai pour le scorpion. Il voulait le posséder tout entier, le déposséder de tout ce qu'il connaissait et le posséder de nouveau chaque matin, chaque soir, chaque jour et chaque seconde. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait le plus au monde.

Si autrefois on lui avait demandé qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, il aurait répondu Hadès, Pandore peut-être. Mais son dieu unique et tout puissant, désormais, avait les cheveux bleus et les yeux turquoise. Et un sale caractère.

Un corps qui se pli sous ses mains et ses assauts, une peau fine et agréable, couverte de cicatrices et d'une sueur délicate propre à leurs joutes. Des gémissements à en damner les dieux, et plus encore, un cœur et un corps qui lui appartenaient sans jamais être à lui.

Kanon avait toujours été, et resterait ce petit paradoxe à lui tout seul, et c'était pour cette raison que c'était encore meilleur d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Rhadamanthe se pencha un peu plus sur lui, mêlant leurs souffles saccadés un moment avant de dévier dans le cou qu'il marqua de ses crocs, de sa langue, jusqu'à en laisser une traces de propriété que le gémeau reproduisit dès qu'il eut une parcelle de peau à portée de dents.

Tout ce que Rhadamanthe pouvait déclarer lui appartenant, était aussi vrai dans le sens inverse. Plus encore, il s'était livré et donné tout entier. Même s'il y avait encore un monde à découvrir, les clefs étaient entre les mains du gémeau, et cette confiance aveugle avait un arrière-goût de lâcher prise plutôt savoureux. Effrayant, mais terriblement alléchant.

Les mains de Kanon emprisonnèrent ses épaules développées, il enfonça ses ongles dedans et le marqua en tentant de faire céder la peau sans y parvenir pour l'instant. Son corps musclé tremblait sous le sien et sa respiration était retenue de telle façon que Rhadamanthe savait deviner dans quel état il était.

-Ne viens pas encore.

-Nnh !

Cette vague protestation le fit sourire et l'intensité de leur union redoubla, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, dans une danse frénétique ou chacun voulait avoir le dernier mot. Mais les parcelles de raisons du gémeau sautèrent en premier. Rhadamanthe exerçait trop de pression sur son désir, c'était impossible d'y résister…

Il se pressa contre le corps plus large, plus développé, entoura son corps de ses bras et de ses jambes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Diable que c'était bon ! Il était transporté à des milliers de kilomètres, mais peu importait la distance, son point de repère était toujours sur lui. Les muscles bandés à l'extrême, le rythme perturbé, il prenait tant de plaisir que son corps ne savait plus suivre la cadence imposée.

Rhadamanthe vint à son tour, à bout de souffle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, soufflant son prénom contre ses lèvres.

-Kanon…

Encore et toujours. Il n'y avait que lui, jamais d'autres que lui. Leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, la fatigue gagnait leur être, endormant les muscles trop sollicités.

-Tu es lourd…

-C'est pas sexy.

-Et je devrais dire quoi ?

-C'était bon, merci pour cet orgasme fulgurant.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Tu fais pire, Kanon, dans mes rêves.

Le gémeau lui tira la langue et le poussa jusqu'à le faire tomber par terre pour toute réponse. De toute évidence, rien n'était calme dans leur couple, mais c'était ainsi qu'ils s'entendaient le mieux.

Jamais ils ne surent par quel miracle ils réussirent, ce soir là, à atteindre le lit et se couvrir. En réalité, Rhadamanthe avait juste eu l'impression de s'être endormi juste après être venu. Comme si c'était les meilleures choses de la vie.

La nuit avait été courte, et au petit matin le réveil du juge avait sonné pour le tirer de ses rêveries et l'entraîner vers ses obligations. Kanon, lui, était déjà réveillé quand il ouvrit les yeux. Nu, assit sur le lit, il avait une paire de lunettes posées au bout de son nez afin de lire sans forcer son livre. Le spectre grogna. Il avait si bien dormi, et le sommeil si lourd, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'insomnie de son amant.

-Tu as mal dormi ?

-Assez. J'ai eu chaud, et froid, et chaud et froid… puis, tu ronfles.

-Je ne ronfle pas… je ronronne.

-Ta connerie aussi elle ronronne.

Le dragon étira ses membres aussi loin qu'il le put et se mit en boule quand une main fourbe appuya sur son érection –problème matinal.

-Touche pas ça, c'est sacré.

-Mâle, va.

Un grognement en guise de réponse. Rhadamanthe n'avait pas envie de bouger du lit, c'était certain. D'autant plus que la journée qui s'annonçait allait être au moins aussi mouvementée que la précédente. Il soupira d'avance et finit par se redresser, se mettre assit dans les draps.

Un soupir le tira de ses pensées et il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le dos.

-Il faut que je rentre maintenant. Ça fait treize jours que je suis arrivé et ils vont finir par envoyer un chevalier en mission afin de voir s'il ne m'est rien arrivé.

-Ne dit pas de conneries plus grosses que ton cul, Kanon. Ils sentent bien que tu es encore en vie. On vient à peine de se retrouver alors ne pars pas.

-On se retrouvera mieux la prochaine fois. Puis, tu imagines un peu la guerre que ça va créer si Saga vient me rechercher de lui-même ? Il t'a accepté, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'apprécie pour autant. D'ailleurs, tu devrais le remercier, il a fini de me convaincre de revenir vers toi. Idiot. Sombre idiot.

La wyverne soupira, longuement, avant de lui faire dos dans le lit en faisant mine de bouder. Il ne récolta qu'un baiser entre ses omoplates. Kanon allait réellement partir et Hadès seul savait quand est-ce qu'il allait revenir. Néanmoins, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller au sanctuaire comme il l'avait fait pour le reconquérir. Longue histoire que celle-ci…

Les bruits de vêtements qu'on enfile le firent se mettre sur le dos et il admira le torse dévoilé de son amant, ses longues cicatrices, ses marches de griffes, des suçons, son appartenance. Il sourit de nouveau et posa une main sur le ventre plat du dragon des mers.

-Elles te vont bien.

-Hm, je sais. Tu me l'as dit cent fois ces derniers jours. La tienne aussi, te va pas mal. On dirait un petit sanctuaire sacré, ton cœur. Entouré par une auréole déchirée. Protégé. De tout ce qui t'entoure. Et tu as choisi de m'y faire entrer.

-Je ne regrette pas ce choix.

-Jusqu'à quand, Rhadamanthe ? Tu sais que mes jours, à côté des tiens, sont comptés.

Le juge ne répondit pas. C'était une évidence qu'ils ne pouvaient nier et qu'ils avaient accepté malgré tout. Des moyens, il en existait, mais pas temps que Kanon revêtait l'armure des gémeaux au même titre que son frère. Pas temps qu'il prêtait allégeance à Athéna, et pas Hadès. S'il devenait un spectre, tout serait plus facile. Mais jamais il ne lui demanderait, car ça serait brider la liberté à laquelle il tenait tant.

Il retrouva sa place originale dans le lit, allongé sur le côté, à fixer le mur qui était encore témoin d'une de leurs nombreuses bagarres. Autrefois, quand ils se détestaient autant qu'ils décidaient nier le fait qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils se battaient encore, évidement, mais leurs sentiments étaient un peu une valeur sûre, comme si c'était assuré. Et pourtant, rien n'était gagné avec un gémeau pour petit ami, c'était parfois à s'en tirer les cheveux…

Il fut surprit de le voir devant lui, tout sourire. Kanon le regardait, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Le plus puissant juge de l'armée d'Hadès boudait comme un enfant à qui on retirait son plus précieux jouet. Il se pencha avec une fausse moue réprobatrice et l'embrassa, laissant derrière lui la promesse de revenir le plus vite possible.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le choix le plus facile de sa vie. Sans doute le paierait-il au prix fort, mais peu importait. Cette histoire repartait d'une bonne intention. Et on lui avait bien souvent répété : _l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions._

* * *

 _Lali-oh ! Eh bien nous y voilà. La fin aura mis du temps à arriver me semble-t-il, mais c'est un bébé qui voit le jour, ou la fin. Ou les deux. Alors, à toi, EEPDBI, merci d'avoir vu le jour dans ma cervelle déglinguée._

 _Je crois que des remerciements s'imposent maintenant. Je ne ferais pas dans un ordre spécifique, juste dans ce qui me vient à l'esprit._

 _Tout d'abord, ma muse, mon Kanon, ma Déesse, mon trésor (oui, j'abrège, ok),_ _ **Ghadriel,**_ _pour qui cette nouvelle est adressée. Fictive ou non, tu restes le Kanon de mon Rhadamanthe et je te grille les cochons bien bas._

 _ **Librami,**_ _pour tes commentaires incessants et tes encouragements. La preuve que fanfiction est vraiment un site de partage, de tous horizons. Chapeau à toi, l'amie._

 _Les habitué(e)s,_ _ **Nyxiera, Hemere, Zangetsugaara**_ _(quel nom compliqué à recopier, dis…)_ _ **, Earwen, Nevermind, Didine,**_ _vous tous quoi ! Tout le monde, et les lecteurs anonymes aussi._

 _En somme les lecteurs. Les auteurs/lecteurs. Tout ce joyeux petit monde qui compose la communauté de l'anneau… de ..! À Kanon, Rhadamanthe, Saga, Milo, Camus, et d'autres encore. À Mr qui a crée un manga fantastique. Et bref, plein de gens._

 _Merci à tous. Papillons et beurre salé !_


End file.
